Impossible
by FlySkyHigh85
Summary: Every time she takes two steps foward, she takes another five steps back. The last few years have been an emotional rollercoaster for Naomi. She's been trying to forge ahead, but her heart lands her in trouble everytime. Now she's landed herself in an impossible situation that she can't escape without people getting hurt, including herself.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I wanted to wait a little longer to post this but the anticipation was killing me. Plus, it would be a waste of time to keep writing this story if no one likes it. This story still centers around the infamous trio (from Naomi's viewpoint of course) but I'm coming from a different angle. It might ruffle a few feathers, LOL. I honestly don't know if any of them are likable in this fic but this story kept buzzing around in my head. Just a few points to clarify: 1. Maya had a baby but she and Dink never got married 2. There was no drama with the practice, it was never in financial trouble; Naomi never left to join a new practice downstairs 3. Since there was no second practice, Fife and William and the merger don't exist 4. For streamline purposes, Dell and Betsy don't exist either 5. MOST IMPORTANTLY, I'm letting Sam off the hook (just a little) this time. He did not leave Naomi. Their divorce was a MUTUAL decision. That's about it. XOXO**

**Oh and A/N: I do not own any characters or storylines from Private Practice (something like that :))**

* * *

Chapter One

_Naomi sat on the couch, in a tank top and pajama shorts, with a bowl of hot buttery popcorn and a glass of red wine, watching Casablanca; it was her favorite move, so romantic. Even though the star-crossed lovers eventually parted ways, the few moments of blissful happiness they shared jumped off the screen. Sometimes Naomi wondered what would have happened had Ilsa not boarded the plane. Rick claimed she would regret it, but maybe she wouldn't have. Maybe they would have lived happily ever after. A banging on the door pulled her from her musings; she jumped, startled. No one ever knocked on her door, especially not this late. Maya was the only person who visited her and she had a key. The banging started again, this time faster and louder. Putting the wine and popcorn down, making sure not to make a sound, Naomi crept towards the door and peered into the peephole. She couldn't believe her eyes. Opening the door she said "Sam" as if she was asking a question._

_Sam was leaning against the door frame, obviously in a drunken stupor. "Naomi" he exclaimed, embracing her in a tight hug. "Mmmm, you feel so soft, like a pillow"._

"_What are you doing here" Naomi asked, still in shock._

"_This is where I was dropped off" Sam said, too drunk to supply much more information._

_Bourbon, cologne, and his natural masculine scent invaded Naomi's nostrils. This was not good. She tried to push him off her but he was too strong. "Sam, let me go"._

"_But you feel so good, the way a woman is supposed to feel" Sam said, burying his face into her neck, smelling her strawberry scented hair._

_Naomi sighed; the things men said when they were drunk. She had to get him to focus enough to answer her questions. "Well, can you at least explain why you're in New York? Last time I checked, you lived in Los Angeles"._

"_To visit Maya and my granddaughter of course. Didn't she tell you I was coming" Sam slurred, grasping her tighter._

"_No, she didn't. Why would she" Naomi asked. She reached over Sam's shoulders and shoved the door closed, satisfied when she heard the bolt click into place. "Sam, please let me go. You're cutting off my air supply". He was also making her feel hot all over._

"_What do you mean why would she tell you? I'm your husband" Sam shouted. "Don't you miss me Nae, I miss you" he added, speaking softly this time. He leaned in and tried to kiss her._

_Naomi moved her head back out of reach. Had he lost his mind? She looked into his glazed over eyes and concluded he had. "Ex-husband Sam. Clearly, you've had too much to drink if you forgot that. Come lay down on the couch, you need to sleep this off". Sam still refused to let go of her but he did allow Naomi to guide him towards the sofa. It was an awkward two step as she walked him backwards, his arms glued to her waist._

"_For the record, I haven't had too much to drink; just five or six, maybe eight. I met some old friends for dinner and we went to a bar. But I'm not drunk, I'm just really relaxed" Sam defended himself._

"_Then why did you show up at my front door? How do you even know where I live" Naomi asked._

"_I forgot where my hotel was" Sam laughed, as if Naomi should have known. "I called Maya and she told the taxi driver where to take me"._

"_Of course she did" Naomi mumbled under her breath. It was just like her daughter to be sneaky by not telling her Sam was in town and yet have him show up on her doorstep. Maya might be a young adult and have a child her own, but the little girl inside of her still wanted her parents back together. Her obsession had grown slightly worse since she and Dink had gone their separate ways. Maybe she thought if her parents could work things out, there was hope for her relationship too. But this was the real world where life got in the way of dreams. Naomi had never admitted it out loud, but she wanted to reconcile with Sam just as much as her daughter did. It had taken nearly two years for her to realize she was still in love with him; but she'd realized it too late. He'd already moved on with the one person on earth she never expected him to fall in love with; Addison. So she'd picked up and moved to New York under the guise of helping Maya get through her undergrad years of college as a single mom; though true, it wasn't the whole truth. She'd also run away from her problems; seeing her ex-husband and best friend start a life together was a sight she couldn't bear to witness any longer; the constant switch between grief and anger had taken its toll. That had been six months ago and Naomi hadn't seen them since; their only communication had been a few brief phone calls and emails. Now Sam was here touching her, grabbing her, holding her, saying sweet things, and trying to kiss her. It took all her self-control and mental strength to realize that it was the liquor talking, not him, and not give in. She wanted desperately to feel his lips on hers but resisted the temptation. While it would be real for her, it'd be a forgotten memory for him. He was in love with Addison, not her. "Lay down Sam; I'll go make you some coffee". She pushed him again and he fell back onto the couch taking her with him._

"_This is more like it; this feels good" Sam sighed in pleasure as Naomi landed on top of him. Reaching up, he grabbed her face and pulled it down . His lips crashed against hers in a fury; her lips were so soft, molded perfectly to his. Naomi tried to fight him, tried to break away but Sam wasn't about to let her go. He kept kissing her, slowly persuading her lips to part so he could explore the cavernous wonders of her mouth with his tongue._

_She was in trouble; major, huge, colossal trouble. Naomi had been concentrating too hard on breaking her fall to ward off Sam's dangerous lips for the second time; his kisses were intoxicating, more potent than she remembered. She tried to break away but she grew weaker with every second that passed. Now his hands were roaming down her back and over her ass; he squeezed tight. Naomi felt tingles all over her body; she could feel herself giving in even though she would be the one with the broken heart in the morning. The bulge she felt growing beneath her snapped her out of her trance. With all her might, Naomi gave one final push and broke away. She quickly stood up to avoid being taken captive again._

"_We were just getting to the good part" Sam smiled, his eyes half closed._

_Part of her wanted to slap Sam for playing with her emotions. He was drunk out of his mind but that didn't stop Naomi from being hurt; hearing him say all these things and having him touch her so intimately felt cruel because it was an illusion. The feelings Sam was portraying for her weren't real. Whenever he sobered up, he'd comprehend his grievous errors and cringe; hopefully she wouldn't be around when he did. "Just lay there and relax. I'll be back" Naomi said as she walked into the kitchen. The sooner she could get him out of her apartment, the better. Going directly to the coffee machine, she turned it on and waited for the coffee to brew. She'd already prepped it earlier that evening for coffee in the morning; it looked like she would have to do it again._

_Naomi felt his presence before she heard his footsteps; for someone who was severely intoxicated, he was light on his feet. Sam walked up to her and pressed his body against her backside; instantly he grabbed her waist and began kissing her neck. Naomi grasped the edge of the counter and bit her lip to keep from moaning; he didn't need any encouragement. "Sam, go lay back down" she gritted through clenched teeth._

"_Are you going to come with me" Sam asked._

"_No, I'm going to finish making you coffee so you can sober up. You're not thinking clearly"._

_Sam turned Naomi around and pinned her against the counter, trapping her. Raking his hands up her bare thighs, he said "how do you know I'm not thinking clearly"?_

_Naomi's breathing paused. "Because…you wouldn't be saying these things to me. You're in a relationship, remember? The love of your life is three thousand miles away"._

_Sam smiled lazily. "No, she's not. She's standing right here" he said drunkenly, moving in closer._

_His body was pressed so tight against her, Naomi could feel the bulge pressing against her core; a core that was getting hot and moist. Sam's face was so close, their noses were touching; their lips lightly grazed each other when they breathed or spoke. Naomi grabbed his arms to steady herself. How was she going to get an unreasonable drunk man to back away; especially when she wanted nothing more than to pull him closer. Naomi frantically wanted his words to be true; she looked into Sam's eyes and again saw the unfocused haze he was in. "You don't know what you're saying" she whispered._

"_Yes, I do. I want you Nae, I want you so bad. I need you" Sam rambled, his hands clinging tighter to her with each word._

_For a moment, a brief moment, Naomi thought she saw a spark of clarity and honesty in his eyes; or maybe she let her mind play tricks on her because she could no longer stand her ground. She could only take so much, hear so much. This time when Sam kissed her, she didn't stop him. Inhaling sharply, Naomi let his sensuous mouth seduce her. Each earthshattering kiss sent tiny shockwaves to her heart. Her skin felt so sensitive to his touch; she moaned out loud when he lifted her and placed her on the countertop. Spreading her legs apart, Sam moved in between them and deepened their kiss. Clothes began flying all over the kitchen, landing in small heaps everywhere. Naomi could feel the wetness of her pulsing vagina running down the inside of legs. Her body was more than ready to feel Sam inside of her. Licking her collarbone, he pulled her to the edge of the counter and guided himself into her inferno; he sank so deep inside her, he almost lost his balance. Naomi threw her head back, letting out an incoherent combination of screams, curses, and moans. The back of her skull banged into the cabinets behind her but she was feeling too much pleasure to register pain; especially when Sam drew a nipple into his mouth and began to suck on it for dear life. "Sam…Oh my God…Sam…Shit…..SAM" Naomi screamed as the sensations became more intense, almost unbearable. She'd forgotten how big, long and thick he was. The memories she had of having sex with him didn't do the real thing justice. With every thrust, she felt like she might die from how good it made her feel._

_Sam grabbed Naomi's hips and pumped harder and faster, his long strokes filling her completely. "Nae…Nae….my sweet Nae" he groaned over and over in her ear as their bodies collided again and again. The pace of their lovemaking became fast and furious. His thighs began to cramp and his muscles tensed as an all too familiar feeling began to creep up on him. Grabbing Naomi by the neck, he pulled her face towards him and kissed her deeply, knocking the wind out of her, as he gave one final thrust and exploded inside of her. He felt her body lose control too as a rush of fluids gushed out and her inner walls spasmed around him, opening wide and then closing tight, hugging him like a latex glove. Sam rested his forehead against hers and tried to regain his breath._

_Hot, sticky, and sweaty, Naomi wiggled around until she felt Sam slip out of her. Sliding down off the counter, she stood in front of him in a near trance. She had waited so long to feel this close to him again, share a deep connection. Leaning in, this time she kissed him, pulling and sucking on his bottom lip; she pressed her chest against his, feeling the strength and power his body possessed. It was only minutes before his penis started to become hard and stiff again, rubbing up against her thigh. Sam encircled her waist and tried to insert himself again, but she stopped him. Instead, she backed up. Taking his hand, Naomi led him through her apartment into her bedroom. She had barely turned around before Sam pounced on her, pulling her into another mind-altering kiss. As they collapsed onto the bed and Sam pushed his way back inside her love, Naomi knew it was going to be a long night._

…

"Wow, everything looks the same. I can't believe how little things have changed" Naomi said as she walked around the practice with Violet. It was true, stepping back into Oceanside Wellness was like traveling backwards in time. There was only one marked difference….the feeling. She and Sam had built this practice from the ground up; there had been a time in Naomi's life where this place felt like home. Now it felt foreign to her, just like any other generic doctor's office. It was going to be a difficult task to get that comfortable feeling back. She couldn't believe she'd let Violet convince her to move back to California and work at the practice again after being away for a year and a half. Obviously, her immunity to Violet's mental powers of persuasion had worn off. That and with Maya studying abroad for the next three years, there was no legitimate reason for her to stay in New York without revealing the real reason she had left Los Angeles in the first place. Naomi was sure Violet and the others suspected Sam and Addison had something to do with it, but no one knew she had still been in love with Sam. She planned to keep it that way.

"Perfection doesn't need to be changed" Violet beamed. "You and Sam got it right the first time. This practice works for a reason. You were the only missing link, but now that you're back, our family is complete. I missed you so much".

"I missed you too Violet. And while I'm deeply flattered by your words, I'm sure this place ran just fine, if not better, without me" Naomi said confidently.

"We're still in the black if that's what you mean, but it was different without you Naomi. I can't put my finger on it, but it was definitely different. You were the glue that held us all together. When you left, I wouldn't say things fell apart but the puzzle pieces just didn't fit the same" Violet explained, deep in thought.

"Well, I don't know how my coming back will change anything but I'm here, so let's see what happens" Naomi said, lightening the serious vibe of Violet's comments. "I can't believe I'm back in my old office. I would have thought another doctor would have snatched it up by now. It's right by the kitchen".

"They wanted to, but everyone always had this unspoken agreement that it would remain unoccupied in case you ever wanted to return. Looks like we made the right decision" Violet said, as they completed their circle of the practice and walked into the kitchen.

"There she is" Cooper said excitedly.

"Hey guys" Naomi smiled, looking around the room at all her old friends. Despite the complications in her life, she really had missed them.

"Have you gotten settled in yet" Pete asked.

"Not quite, I'll probably come in over the weekend to get reacquainted with everything and finish unpacking my office. Come Monday, I'll be ready to hit the ground running".

"That's great, it's good to have you back" Charlotte said.

"Thank you" Naomi said mildly surprised. She'd known Charlotte for years, primarily as the chief of staff at St. Ambrose hospital. However, she'd been new to the practice when Naomi had left. It was amazing how much she'd changed in such a short time. Charlotte still had that no-nonsense straightforward attitude but there was a softer side that Cooper had managed to bring out of her ever since they began dating and got married. She was almost human now; it gave Naomi hope that they could be real genuine friends in the future or at the very least, cordial.

"I'm glad you're back too. Now, I don't have to keep looking at your office and wondering why I can't have it" Amelia said bluntly.

"Amelia" Sheldon admonished.

"What? It was a joke"!

Everyone shook their head, but Naomi laughed. "I would have done the same thing in her shoes".

"Thanks Naomi. At least someone appreciates my sense of humor".

"Whatever. I have to get back to work" Cooper said, leaving the kitchen. "Great to see you Naomi".

"You too" she called after him and watched as the other doctors one by one went back to work until she was left in the kitchen with the only two people who hadn't spoken. "You guys don't look happy to see me" Naomi joked. Honestly she didn't care how they felt because her feelings about seeing them were so mixed and confusing. The resentment, hurt, pain, and anger were all still there; but so was the love. Regardless of how she felt, they appeared to be a solid couple. They had been dating for over two years and were still going strong.

"Of course we're happy to see you" Addison said walking up to her and giving her a hug; it was slightly awkward and uncomfortable but they ignored it. "Maybe we could grab dinner tonight and get caught up" she suggested.

"That sounds great but I can't. I still have a lot of unpacking to do at home as well. I wouldn't recommend moving across the country twice in two years to anyone".

"Then what about takeout Chinese and Sam and I could come over and help" Addison amended, looking at Sam to see if he agreed. He nodded his head.

Naomi shook her head. "I don't think that's a good idea. I would drive you guys crazy. I'm really particular when it comes to arranging things the way I want them. If you don't believe me, you can ask Sam".

Sam smiled. "It's true, I remember. When we first moved in together, I finally gave up and sat in a corner like I was in timeout. Every time after that, I just let her take charge. Moving in with you Addison was so much easier".

An unexpected suffocating pain attacked Naomi's heart. Being over Sam didn't mean his relationship with Addison was magically easy to watch; it was still excruciatingly hard. "You two live together now? Wow, congratulations" she smiled, though she felt like crumpling to the ground. This was the very reason Naomi had chosen to leave in the first place. She didn't like having to pretend that their relationship didn't affect her so much; even if they didn't fall for it, it was still a better option than showcasing her true feelings. However, putting up a brave front was a full time job.

"Yeah, it's only been a few months but things are going well" Addison said nervously; she wanted to kill Sam.

Sam could've of punched himself for letting that slip so casually in conversation. "Addison, isn't your next appointment in five minutes" he asked, subtly trying to push her out of the room. He needed to talk to Naomi alone for a minute.

"Yeah, you're absolutely right" Addison said quickly, grateful for a reason to leave. She wanted to get her relationship back on track with Naomi but the current situation had become too overwhelming. They needed to take baby steps. "See you later Naomi".

"Bye" Naomi said quietly before turning to Sam. Her stomach was a ball of knots; she knew exactly what he wanted to discuss…the last time they had seen or spoken to each other.

"So about…you know…the last time we….in New York" Sam stumbled, trying to find the right words.

"As far as I'm concerned, it never happened" Naomi said, letting him off the hook immediately. There was no point in dragging it out. She didn't want to hear him say what she already knew; that it was a mistake and how he was in love with Addison.

Sam sighed with relief; guilt had been consuming him for a year. "Thank you Naomi".

"There's nothing to thank me for. You were drunk and I had more than my share of red wine and the nostalgia went to our heads" Naomi lied. "It was a disaster waiting to happen. But no one needs to know; there's no point in anyone getting hurt". Her heart had already been shattered; Naomi didn't wish feeling as miserable as she once did on anyone.

Sam was a little taken aback by Naomi's nonchalant attitude; he hadn't expected their discussion to go so well. He'd expected her to be more…more…just more. Her indifference bothered him for no discernible reason but he was grateful nonetheless. "Exactly. Thank you anyway Naomi, truly. You've always been there for me, even when I didn't deserve it" Sam said, touching her hand briefly, kissing her on the cheek and walking away, leaving her standing alone in the kitchen.

…..

Reading and catching up on the practice's case files in preparation for Monday had consumed her whole day. The sun had long set over the horizon when Naomi pulled up in the driveway of her new house. She'd sold her old one when she moved to New York; it was one of the best decisions she'd ever made. This new home gave her a chance to start over and not be haunted by her old life. Walking into the kitchen through the garage door, she called out "Danielle"?

A young woman, who appeared to be in her late twenties came down the stairs. "Hello Ms. Bennett".

"Please, I told you to call me Naomi. How is he" she asked as she put her purse and briefcase on the counter and draped her coat over a kitchen chair.

"I just put him down but he's still awake. I think he's waiting to see you" Danielle said.

Naomi smiled, she was hoping he'd be awake. "Thank you Danielle, I'll see you tomorrow" she said hurriedly as she headed up the stairs. Walking into the nursery, she went over to the crib and glanced down at her three month old son, Isaiah. He flailed his little chubby arms and legs excitedly when he saw his mother. As he smiled his toothless grin, bubbles appeared on his tongue and lips like they always did. Naomi picked him up and held him close to his heart. "How is my precious baby boy? Did you miss me? I missed you" she cooed.

He responded by trying to eat her nose. Naomi laughed; he always seemed to cheer her up when she needed it most. "Mommy doesn't like being away from you for so long either" she whispered as she sat down in the rocking chair with him and rocked back and forth, letting his fresh baby scent soothe her and his innocence wash all the uncertainties of the day away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh Wow, thank you so much for the reviews! I didn't know how this story would be received so I'm glad everyone likes it. I'm sorry it's taking me so long to update 'A Night To Remember'...I'm just really trying to think about the direction I want to take that story before I post another chapter. I have been working on it though and hopefully it will be updated by tomorrow or Sunday. Again, thanks so much for reading! :) XOXO**

* * *

Chapter Two

_Naomi had never been so mentally and physically tired in her life; in addition, she was emotionally unstable and sick. Her feelings ran the gamut from intense rage to depressing sadness which in turn had adversely affected her eating habits. Some days she couldn't stand the sight of food and other days she binge ate until she felt ready to explode. As she unlocked the door to her apartment, after a long, stressful and exhaustive day, Naomi's appetite was leaning towards nonexistent. The one thing she was grateful for was that it was Friday; that kept her from having to call in sick the next day. The flu like symptoms she'd been experiencing for weeks now were only getting worse; Naomi couldn't pinpoint what the problem was. All she knew is that she felt like crap. What she needed was a hot bubble bath and her bed. Opening the door with that in mind, Naomi's nose was immediately assaulted with a foul fishy odor._

"_Hey mom" Maya shouted from the kitchen._

_Pinching her nose to keep the smell from making her gag, Naomi asked "What the hell are you cooking"?_

"_Fish tacos; a friend gave me the recipe" Maya said, coming out of the kitchen into the living room._

"_Well, can you at least open a window or turn on the fan? The smell is overwhelming" Naomi said, dropping her things on the floor and collapsing on the couch. "Why are you cooking at my house anyways? You do realize you don't live here, don't you"? She loved seeing her daughter and her granddaughter frequently, but it was also nice to have her own space. She'd moved to New York to help, not cohabitate._

_Maya turned on the fan as she walked into the living room. "Yes, but Olivia and I like visiting you. And tonight, I wanted to cook dinner for you; it's my way of thanking you for all your support"._

"_Thank you, but I'm not hungry". Naomi closed her eyes and put a hand on her forehead; she took deep breaths to keep the queasy feeling creeping up on her at bay._

"_What's wrong" Maya asked concerned; she walked over to the couch and sat on the coffee table directly in front of her mother._

"_Nothing; I'm just tired. It's been a long week"._

_A nagging suspicion had been haunting Maya's thoughts for days now; looking at the sad state her mother was in, she couldn't keep it to herself anymore. "Mom, are you pregnant"? She was displaying all the classic symptoms._

"_What" Naomi gasped, her eyes popping open, sure she'd heard her daughter wrong._

"_Are you pregnant" Maya asked again. "Lately, you've been tired, sick, irritable, and sometimes just downright mean. You always look like you want to throw up whether you eat or not. And at the risk of being slapped, it looks like you've packed on a few pounds; plus, your boobs are huge"._

"_That's ridiculous Maya; getting pregnant requires having sex…" Naomi started before her memory stopped her words dead in their tracks. Sitting up, she ignored the dizziness as a cold sweat permeated her body. "Excuse me for a moment" she said, before getting up and walking towards her bedroom._

"_You are, aren't you" Maya asked for the third time._

"_I don't know" Naomi admitted. "But I'm about to go find out". Entering her room, she saw her granddaughter Olivia passed out on her bed. This could not be happening; she was a grandmother for crying out loud. How could it be possible that she might be pregnant at this stage in her life? Going into her master bathroom, she closed the door and locked it behind her. Looking in the medicine cabinet, she grabbed the pregnancy test she always kept for emergencies just like this; though never in her wildest dreams did she imagine she would have to use it. Then again, so many events she never expected to happen had turned her life upside down in the last four years. She hadn't expected to get a divorce, have a pregnant teenage daughter, watch her ex-husband fall in love with her best friend, or move to New York; nor had she expected for said ex-husband to randomly show up on her New York doorstep in the middle of the night. What Naomi had expected was to wake up with a broken heart if she gave into Sam's drunken flirtations, which is exactly what happened. 'But I was too dumb and weak to listen to my gut' Naomi thought as she flushed the toilet._

_Sitting on the edge of the tub, Naomi held the stick and bounced her legs up and down, trying not to freak out as she waited for the results. She'd tried so hard, and sometimes succeeded, to forget that fateful night eight weeks ago; it was the only way to keep the heartache from swallowing her whole. Sam had made such passionate love to her, Naomi had begun to hope against hope that he still loved her. It wasn't until she woke the next morning and found him gone that she realized the monumental mistake she'd made; there was no note or anything, he had simply disappeared without a word. The initial shock of his drastic departure had kept Naomi numb for the first few days; but when the full gravity of the situation finally hit her, the pain immobilized her. Her anguish had run so deep, her bones hurt; she hadn't been able to get out of bed for three days straight and the crying hadn't stopped until her body was physically unable to produce more tears. She felt worse than when they had gotten a divorce. But even at her lowest point, she couldn't find it in her to blame Sam; he'd made her no promises or given her any guarantees this time. If Naomi wanted to be angry at anyone, blame anyone for her hurt feelings, she needed to look in the mirror. It was a valuable lesson learned and since then, Naomi had attempted to pick up the pieces of her life. She had her good days and bad days but the point was she was trying; her main goal was to look ahead and leave the past in the past. Sam was her past, not her future; or at least Naomi thought that until she looked down at the stick and saw two pink lines._

...

Sam plopped down on the couch right next to Naomi in her office. They were sitting so close, their thighs were touching. "What are you up to "?

"Updating charts". Naomi didn't even bother to glance up from her paperwork; the casual way Sam felt it was okay to invade her personal space perplexed her. She didn't really mind it; after being married for so many years, it felt natural. But he was in a relationship with someone else; he needed to learn boundaries. Lack of boundaries had landed them in trouble so many times before; Naomi was determined not to fall into that trap again. She'd worked hard to move forward with her life and away from Sam's hold over her.

"What are your plans for the rest of the day"? Naomi was one big mystery these days; she came into the office, worked, and left everyday like clockwork. There was no socializing and gossiping between patients like the old days; she was strictly business. Sometimes she seemed more robot than human. Sam couldn't help but wonder what had brought about such a big change.

"I'm headed home right after my last patient. That's why I'm trying to get this paperwork done now" Naomi explained, as she continued writing notes in patient folders.

"Oh come on Nae; that sounds so boring. It's Friday, the beginning of the weekend. Why don't you join the rest of us for happy hour after work" Sam suggested.

"Maybe some other time; I've got a lot on my plate right now". And she couldn't drink while she was breastfeeding Naomi thought.

"Like what"?

"Things" Naomi said vaguely.

It was apparent that Naomi had no intention of looking up from her charts, so Sam took matters into his own hands and touched her chin. Gently, he pushed it upwards until she was looking at him. "There's those beautiful chocolate brown eyes; I was wondering if they still existed. What things Nae" he asked again, wanting a more specific answer. Why was she being so inaccessible?

She stopped writing and put her pen down. Ignoring his backhanded compliment, Naomi pushed Sam's hand away. She didn't look back down but she did break eye contact. "Just…things. And I'm still adjusting to being on the West Coast again; my body hasn't caught up to all the recent changes. I'm tired all the time" Naomi rambled, hoping Sam wouldn't keep digging. In reality, it was Isaiah that was having the hard time adjusting. Being only a few months old, Naomi had not expected her son to sleep through the night; but ever since they'd moved to California, he had been fussier than usual. Instead of waking up twice, he was up three to five times a night. Naomi couldn't remember the last time she'd gotten more than three hours of consecutive sleep; and she was running out of ideas on what to try to soothe him. All she could really do was be there for Isaiah as much as possible until he settled into his new environment. That meant getting home to him as quickly as she could every day; not only did she miss him, but he needed her. It was refreshing to be wanted and needed, even if she was sleep deprived.

"It's been a month Naomi. And it's not like this is the first time you've lived out here. California has been your home much longer than New York has" Sam pointed out, not fully believing her excuses.

"I'm not as young as I used to be Sam. I don't adapt as fast; I'd barely gotten used to the East coast before I came back here".

"Are you saying that you're old"?

"I'm old enough to be someone's grandmother; I am someone's grandmother" Naomi pointed out.

"Well, you damn sure don't look like a grandmother. You look like a beautiful woman in her prime; you could probably have a few more babies yourself" Sam said.

Naomi nearly choked but covered it up with a nervous laugh. "I don't think so Sam. My childbearing days are behind me". Technically, it was true. There was no way in hell she was having another baby after Isaiah. As much as she loved her son, Naomi definitely couldn't say she'd planned on having him so late in life by a man who didn't love her.

"Yeah, but that's by choice, not by biological circumstances. There's nothing physically preventing you from having more children" Sam said, then paused for a minute, like he didn't know whether he should voice what was on his mind. "Do you ever wish we would have had more kids"?

Naomi finally looked directly at Sam, caught off guard by his question. Her heart began to beat faster. "Where is all this coming from"?

"Could you please just answer the question" Sam asked; his tone serious.

Searching the depths of his eyes for clues to his line of questioning, Naomi answered "I always thought we would have more children. But the timing never seemed right and then we…yeah. However, even though I wanted more kids, Maya was truly enough for me. She made…makes me happy".

Sam nodded in agreement. "Maya is one great kid. I always thought we would have more kids too, it just never happened. And somewhere along the way I let go of that dream. You have to admit though, if Maya is any indication, we make great babies".

Naomi's breath caught; an image of Isaiah popped into her head. His chubby pinch-worthy cheeks and deep dimples; the dimples reminded Naomi of her late father, but when Isaiah smiled he looked just like Sam. He was such a perfect little baby. Sam was right; they did make beautiful children, even so many years later. It was unfortunate she couldn't share that with him. She avoided responding to his comment. "Why this trip down memory lane"?

Sam sighed. "I've just been doing a lot of thinking. Addison keeps harassing me about having a baby with her. I guess I should have seen it coming; she's always wanted children but like I just said, I gave up on that dream a long time ago. To start all over again at this stage in my life doesn't sound ideal to me. And her forcing it down my throat doesn't help. This is a big deal and a big decision I can't make lightly; especially considering that with her fertility issues, we wouldn't be able to conceive the old fashioned way. Who in their right mind looks forward to needles, crazy hormones, mood swings, and money down the drain"?

"Considering I make a living off fertility treatments, I would say a lot of people" Naomi smiled wryly. For some reason, she felt blind sighted; though she supposed she should have seen this coming just like Sam. Addison has been obsessed with having a child ever since Naomi could remember; but Addison was also a perfectionist. She had refused to bring a life into the world until she felt her career and personal life were in the right place; it had come back to bite her in the ass. Maybe she really did believe Sam was her endgame, but Naomi also felt her desire to have a baby with him was a race against the clock. Her fertility problems had given her less time than she'd preferred. Naomi would be lying if she denied this news hurt; while she had finally managed to bury her feelings for Sam, she would never be comfortable with him dating her best friend. Many days she wondered how she and Addison were still friends; the things they let each other get away with over the last few years sure didn't coincide with a real friendship, or at least not a healthy one. On the other hand, Naomi would always have a connection to Sam because of Maya; they would always share a bond because of her. And in many ways Naomi still loved him; their history was too long and too rich to erase such powerful emotions entirely. She'd tried. However, she wished Sam wouldn't share the intimate details of his relationship with Addison with her; grinning and bearing their relationship was already hard enough.

"Or maybe there's just a lot of people not in their right mind" Sam joked. "No, I know they're not crazy but they're dedicated. You can't go into a situation like that half-hearted and unsure and Addison wants me to make a decision so quickly. I need time for the idea to marinate and digest before I can even begin to make a decision".

Cutting to the chase, Naomi bluntly said "Look, whatever happens is between you and Addison. Either you love her enough to give her what she wants or she loves you enough to sacrifice what she wants".

"In both scenarios, I sound like the bad guy" Sam complained. "It's like I'm either forcing her to give up her dream or I'm going with what's easy; doing it because I don't want to fight, not because I want another kid. How would that be fair to any child"?

"How is Addison forcing you into something you might not want any better? You have to make this decision for you, not her. Relationships are about teamwork and compromise, you know that Sam. You're going to have to find common ground, something you can both live with, not give into each other's demands. And if you can't….that's another bridge hopefully you won't have to cross".

"I guess you're right" Sam sighed.

"Of course I'm right" Naomi said, wanting to end the conversation; giving Sam advice about his love life was weird. She'd done it before but the conditions had been different; his love interest hadn't been a close friend. "Now, unless there's anything else you want to discuss, I have to get back to work. I've been swamped since day one. I don't understand how so many people knew I was back in town". She looked back down at her paperwork.

"I might have spread the word around, asked other doctors at the hospital to recommend you" Sam hinted.

"You did that for me" Naomi asked, whipping her head back up in surprise.

"I'd do anything for you Naomi; you're one of the most important people in my life" he said softly.

He'd do anything except love her Naomi thought, regressing for a few seconds. "Thank you".

"Anytime" he said, kissing her on the cheek, his face lingering close to hers for longer than it should.

Naomi stared at him intently; it was a well-known fact that they knew each other better than anyone. But at moments like these, Sam still had the ability to confuse her.

"Sam, are you busy" Addison said, standing in the doorway of Naomi's office. "I need a consult. I have a patient that is 25 weeks pregnant and her heart murmur is starting to concern me. The symptoms have been exacerbated due to her pregnancy". Addison played it cool, determined to not overreact, but seeing Sam sit so close to Naomi was unsettling. And they seemed to be sharing an intense moment right when she walked in. They were no longer married; so why did looking at them sit together make it feel like they were? Addison quickly shook the thought from her mind before it could stick.

Sam jumped up, a little startled. "Sure, I'm coming right now" he said, walking towards her. Right when he reached the doorway, he turned back to Naomi. "Are you sure you won't come out with us tonight".

Naomi nodded her head and smiled softly. "I'm sure but thank you for asking".

…

"Come on Zay-Zay, mommy needs some sleep. How are we supposed to spend tomorrow together if I can't stay awake" Naomi yawned, as she rocked with her son back and forth in the chair. It was after one o'clock in the morning; she'd already breastfed him and burped him but he wouldn't go back to sleep. It was clear that he was just as exhausted as Naomi but he stubbornly refused to give in. His tiny little fists grasped tighter to his mother any time she shifted or moved; he seemed afraid to let her go.

"Mommy's right here" Naomi whispered, kissing him on the forehead, concern creasing her brow. Instead of adjusting, he seemed to be getting worse as the weeks passed. It was almost as if Isaiah was having separation anxiety; being away from her during the day had apparently been harder on him than she thought. Was that why he was being so fussy at night? Was it his way of spending as much time with her as possible? "Tell you what; I'll make a deal with you Zay" Naomi said softly. Standing up, she continued to talk to him as she walked down the hallway to her bedroom with him in her arms. "If it makes you feel better, I'll let you sleep in the bed with me. Is that what my precious Zay-Zay wants"?

Lying on her back in bed, Naomi cut off the lamp and the baby monitor and let Isaiah lay on her chest. She rubbed his back in a counterclockwise motion and hummed a lullaby to him, letting the rise and fall of her chest soothe him. Within ten minutes, he was sound asleep. Careful not to wake him, Naomi gently lifted him and placed him on his back on the bed next to her. Taking the extra pillows on the bed, she placed them on the other side of his small body, so he wouldn't roll off the opposite side of the bed. Turning on her side, she lightly patted his belly and stared at him. Naomi wished she would have given into the idea of letting him sleep in her bed sooner. However, she'd been concentrated on training him in his crib; she didn't want Isaiah to become too dependent on sleeping with her. But now it was clear that he needed it; it made him feel safe. "I'm sorry mommy has been so stubborn; we have that in common. You must've gotten it from me" she whispered, kissing his little hands. "I love you". Being a single mom was hard, but moments like this made every second worth it. Pulling the covers up over both of them, Naomi watched her son sleep peacefully until her own eyes became heavy and she drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**I meant to post this chapter last night, but I fell asleep, LOL! Hope you like it :) XOXO**

* * *

Chapter Three

_It was just two words, 'I'm pregnant'. All she had to do was pick up the phone, call Sam, and say two words. What he decided to do with the information after that was up to him. It should've been easy. Yet, Naomi found herself five months pregnant and no closer to telling him than the day she found out she was having a baby. Sitting on the edge of her bed, she looked down at her stomach which had grown and rounded out quite nicely. She'd discovered just yesterday at her doctor's appointment that she was having a little boy. A recurring debilitating pain hit her; her life was not supposed to turn out this way. In a perfect world, she'd still be married to Sam and she would be overjoyed at the prospect of giving him the son he'd always wanted. Instead, they were living in some horrible alternate reality where they were divorced, Sam was in love with her best friend, and she had accidentally gotten pregnant having a one night stand with her ex-husband. The worst part of her living nightmare was knowing that that night had meant absolutely nothing to Sam while it had meant absolutely everything to her. Naomi's life had all the makings of a primetime soap opera. Laying down on the bed, she curled herself up as close to the fetal position as her prominent belly would allow and tried not to cry._

_She couldn't go on like this, always dwelling on what was, should, or could have been; it was time to accept the cards she'd been dealt and move on with her life. Before she'd found out she was pregnant, Naomi had been determined to leave Sam in her past. Maybe that objective was still a smart choice and a reachable goal. However, the only way to achieve her goal would be to keep the baby a secret from Sam. She would never be able to move on if she was forced to constantly talk to him and raise a child with him. Because of Maya and Olivia, he would never be totally eradicated her life, but Maya was older now. She and Sam didn't have to communicate as often as they would with a new baby. Naomi didn't have to worry about shipping Maya off to the other side of country to spend time with her father; or fear that she would bond with Addison more than her, if the fallout from Sam cheating hadn't driven Addison away. Or God forbid, getting sued and thrown into a nasty custody battle. But all of those scenarios were legitimate concerns for her son. That's if Sam wanted anything to do with a baby in the first place. What if he didn't want more kids? Would he completely ignore their child? No, that wasn't Sam. He'd come around, but only out of obligation. That would be the worst fate of all; having her son's father look at him as a burden or responsibility, instead of a blessing._

_Either way Sam leaned, Naomi would have to silently endure the tortuous affair of dealing with a man whom she was madly in love with; endure loving him so strongly it caused her physical pain sometimes; endure possessing an intense love that was unrequited; endure him fawning over Addison. Just the thought of her supposed best friend receiving all the affection she craved made her twitch with irritation. The more she thought about it, the more Naomi rationalized keeping her distance was the best for her, Sam, and the baby. Sam was settled into his new life without her; he didn't need to be dragged back into the past any more than she did. And as much as she disliked his new relationship, she was not a home wrecker; it would kill her to be perceived as one. Her night with Sam had absolutely nothing to do with Addison, at least not on her end. So why start drama when it could be avoided? The last thing a baby needed was to be born into a contentious environment; it was better for him to have one devoted parent than two dysfunctional parents who couldn't agree on anything. Right at that moment, Naomi felt her son kick. She touched her belly, rubbing it where she felt the movement. "Can you read my mind? Are you agreeing with me" Naomi asked in a soft voice; she knew she was being ridiculous asking her unborn child such serious questions but no one was around to witness her shenanigans._

_The baby kicked twice as if answering her questions. Naomi smiled as she continued to rub her belly. She wasn't so out of it that she really thought the baby had answered her, but the repressed Catholic in her did interpret it as a sign. "Looks like I'm going to be a single mom" she said aloud, trying to absorb the words and what they truly meant. As she tried to picture the future and what raising a child on her own would be like, the phone rang. Picking up the cordless phone off the nightstand, Naomi answered. "Hello"._

"_Did you tell him"?_

_Naomi sighed. "Your timing is impeccable. No mom, I didn't tell him". She swore her mother, Ruth, was psychic sometimes. How had she managed to call right when Naomi had made up her mind about not telling Sam about the baby? Naomi supposed she would figure that out when she discovered how her mom had known when to pop up for a surprise visit; or how she'd guessed Naomi was pregnant in seconds though she wasn't showing; or how she'd known that Sam was the father without any clues or hints._

"_I see. When are you going to tell him? If you wait any longer, you'll be going into labor before he ever finds out" Ruth said sardonically. Her daughter was one frustrating creature sometimes. She couldn't understand what was taking Naomi so long to tell Sam; Ruth was hoping learning the baby was a boy would motivate her to finally call him._

"_Actually mom, that's the plan. I've decided not to tell him. I'm going to raise this baby on my own" Naomi said._

"_Naomi…." Ruth started, surprised._

"_I know you probably think it's a bad idea" Naomi interjected, cutting her mother off. "But I've had a lot of time to think about this; this is the right decision. Sam and I lead separate lives now. There's no need to complicate his life or mine any further over something that should have never happened. I'm successful and independent; I'm fully capable, I know I can do this"._

"_I know you can do it on your own but you shouldn't have to do it on your own. And you don't have to do it on your own; Sam has never shied away from his responsibilities. A child, especially a boy, needs his father Naomi."_

"_Sam was raised by a single mother and he turned out great" Naomi pointed out._

"_Yes he did, but you know better than I do that he still wishes his father was around. There were things in his life he had to learn the hard way because there was no man around to teach him. How do you think he's going to feel when he finds out you kept his son away from him? He'll never forgive you for making his child fatherless especially when he hated being fatherless so much himself" Ruth reasoned._

"_He's not going to find out. We live on opposite ends of the country. Maya is practically her own woman now; she doesn't need us to communicate as much as we used to. The only thing Sam and I need to discuss over the next decade is her college graduation and her wedding day. Other than that, I'm not obligated to talk to or lay eyes on Sam ever again"._

_Something about what Naomi said struck a chord with Ruth. She'd always had the strong suspicion that her daughter and Sam were not over; their divorce had come out of left field and they had left way too many loose ends. The love was still there; even a blind man could sense the chemistry that still existed between them when they were in the same room together. That's why Ruth hadn't been surprised to learn that Naomi was pregnant with Sam's child. But she had always assumed that they were living in denial about their remaining feelings for each other. So why was Naomi trying her hardest to avoid Sam at all costs, even to the extreme of becoming a single mom? Had she finally acknowledged her feelings? "Naomi" Ruth said slowly, "Are you still in love with Sam"?_

"_What" Naomi shouted, feigning ignorance and shock._

"_Don't play with me little girl" Ruth warned._

"_I don't know what you're talking about"._

"_You know exactly what I'm talking about. You're still in love with Sam! How long have you known you still loved him"?_

"_Mom, please….don't…..I don't want to talk about this" Naomi pleaded, her bottom lip starting to tremble._

"_That long" Ruth asked surprised. She was greeted by silence until she heard the quiet sobs her daughter was trying to muffle. "Oh baby girl, talk to me" she cooed softly, really starting worry._

"_I had every intention of telling him….that I still loved him. And the next thing I knew, he and Addison were standing in front of me declaring their love. I didn't know what to do. I tried to stick it out, act like it didn't bother me. But when Maya begged me to come to New York, I jumped at the chance. I couldn't take it anymore. I still can't take it" Naomi confessed through gut-wrenching sobs._

"_Oh my God, Nae" Ruth gasped. She knew about Sam and Addison but she hadn't realized how much it had affected Naomi. Personally, Ruth would have choked any friend who had even looked at her late husband the wrong way. But Naomi had always been much more forgiving, a gift inherited from her father. However, to now realize her daughter had been in hell watching the man she still loved date her best friend, Ruth's heart broke. She was ready to strangle Addison with her bare hands. She would have been willing to strangle Sam too if Naomi still didn't love him so much; and he had been a good son-in-law. "One day, he'll realize the mistake he made" Ruth said, trying to comfort Naomi._

"_No he won't" Naomi cried. "The only mistake he made was sleeping with me. I knew he was drunk when he showed up my house that night; I knew the things he was saying about still wanting me weren't true. But I wanted so badly to believe him, I tricked myself into doing just that". The tears were beginning to ebb as a cold hardness settled into Naomi's voice._

"_How do you know they weren't true? Sam still loves you, I know it. He's just in denial"._

"_The only one who is…was in denial was me" Naomi said defiantly, wiping her tears away. "And now I have to live with the consequences. I have to move on with my life without him. Sam and I are over and I'm raising the baby on my own"._

"_But Nae…."_

"_I love you mom and I know you mean well but this was a decision I had to make for myself. I know it might not be a popular choice or the right choice in other people's eyes. But it's the right choice for me and my child. Please respect it, and if you can't, at least tolerate it. Please don't tell anyone I'm pregnant"._

"_What about Maya? She already knows you're pregnant and she's going to figure the rest out sooner or later. What about Dee? You know Sam's mother and I still keep in touch; she's one of my best friends. How can I keep this from her"?_

"_I'll deal with Maya if the subject comes up. I know how close you and Dee are but I'm begging you not to tell her. I love her too, she's like a second mom to me. But there's no way you or I could tell her without her telling Sam"._

"_Naomi, please think about this a little more. Maybe if you just told Sam how you feel….."_

"_What, he would come running back to me? I don't think so mom. I'm done living in a dream world where everything turns up rainbows and blue skies. I have to face reality and the reality is that Sam doesn't love me anymore" Naomi said, her voice cracking. "I've made up my mind"._

_Ruth sighed; her hands were tied. As much as she vehemently disagreed, Naomi was right about one thing. It was her life and her child; Ruth had no right to interfere. "Alright, I still don't like this, but I love you and my grandchild to be more than I hate your decision. I'll respect your wishes"._

"_Thank you mommy" Naomi whispered, feeling like a little girl. Suddenly she wanted to crawl into her mother's arms and be held. "I know I'm putting you in a tough position but I really appreciate it. I love you"._

"_I love you too baby. I would do anything for you; please call me day or night if you need anything, even if you just need someone to talk to or listen" Ruth implored._

"_I will, I promise"._

"_Good. I'll talk to you later" Ruth said._

"_Talk to you later, Bye" Naomi said quietly hanging up the phone. Closing her eyes for a moment, she prayed she was making the right decision because there was nothing on earth that could change her mind._

…

"He acts like I just sprung this on him two days ago. I've given him a month to stew this over and he's known since day one that this was a possibility. I was very clear about what I wanted. I thought we were moving towards…." Addison stopped talking as soon as she saw Naomi walk into the kitchen.

Unbeknownst to Addison, Naomi had nearly caught everything she said. Addison had a habit of speaking loudly when she was upset. "Please, don't stop on my account" Naomi said. "It's not healthy to hold your frustrations in, let it out".

"Are you sure" Addison asked nervously; she looked at Violet, Amelia, and Charlotte to confirm she wasn't the only one who felt uncomfortable. Naomi hadn't exactly jumped back into the normal swing of things since rejoining the practice. And Addison still wasn't sure what topics regarding Sam were okay to discuss in front of her.

"Yes, this is a free country with freedom of speech and all that" Naomi said, grabbing an apple off the kitchen island and biting into it. "You don't need my permission". Naomi thought it might be interesting to hear Addison's side of the story anyways; especially since she'd already heard Sam's side. If she couldn't escape her surroundings, she had might as well embrace them as best she could. It was better to see the blows coming than get caught off guard again.

"Well okay" Addison sputtered. She took a deep breath and continued, "I thought we were moving towards the same goals in life. How can he pretend like this wasn't part of the deal? It's time for him to man up and grow a pair. We've been together for over two years, that's more than enough time for him to figure out if he wants to have a baby with me".

"Maybe he just needs a little more time" Violet suggested. "I know two years is a long time but until last month, it was only a possibility. Now it's a reality and he has to adjust accordingly. Sam is coming from a completely different perspective Addison. He's already done the daddy thing; he knows what it's like to raise a child. He has to decide if he wants to do it again as opposed to you, who is trying to become a parent for the first time. I'm not excusing his actions, I'm just pointing out the fact he has a lot more variables to consider than you do".

"I understand that, really I do; but shouldn't he have been spending the last two years thinking about this? Why did he wait until I brought the subject up to start weighing his options" Addison complained.

"Because he's a guy" Charlotte said bluntly. "Men don't like to think about or face anything until they're forced to. If you give them an out, they'll take it every time".

"And you let so much time pass Addison. He probably got too comfortable, thought you had decided to drop the baby thing." Amelia added.

"He knows me better than that" Addison said. "He knew not only would I eventually bring up the baby subject but that I would be adamant about it. The only reason I waited so long was because I didn't want him to feel rushed; clearly, it backfired. This whole smoke and mirrors routine he's pulling is driving me crazy; he's acting like he was completely blind sighted. This has always been part of the plan".

"Has it? I heard you say you told Sam what you wanted but I never heard you say he agreed to it. Did you ask him what he wanted? Hypothetically, what if Sam doesn't want a baby? I think most people are assuming he's just dragging his heels; that he'll eventually come around. What if he honestly feels like he's done having kids; what does that mean for your relationship" Naomi asked, surprising herself. She'd had every intention on keeping her mouth shut but couldn't help herself. Either Sam and Addison were having serious communication issues or Addison had assumed Sam was on board with having a baby without ever consulting him. Either way, Naomi hoped they came to an agreement soon; she didn't want to hear the constant back and forth or get stuck in the middle.

Instead of answering Naomi's question, Addison asked one of her own. "Have you been talking to Sam? Did he say he didn't want kids"? Inwardly, Addison was beginning to freak out, her brain was going in several different directions.

Case and point; Addison was already trying to stick her smack dab in the middle. "I was just responding to what you said. I would think that if Sam knew a baby was the plan from jump, he would already be on board. It wouldn't be some big debate. Assuming he's going to eventually come around might be setting yourself up for failure. He might come around, but he might not" Naomi responded, cleverly avoiding any mention of her conversation with Sam.

"She's got a point Addy. You might need to brace yourself; the fact that he's taking so long to make a decision is not a good sign. It could be Sam already has an answer and just doesn't know how to tell you because he knows you won't like it" Amelia said.

"This cannot be happening. I finally found the one, the guy I'm supposed to spend the rest of my life with and he doesn't want kids" Addison cried in distress.

"Let's not jump to conclusions. You still don't know which way Sam is leaning. I think Naomi was just cautioning you not to put all your eggs in one basket" Violet said, looking at Naomi to gauge her reaction. That couldn't have been easy for her to hear.

"Exactly" Naomi said taking the final bite out of her apple. Thank goodness there was food in her mouth to hide her grimace. Once upon a time, she'd thought Sam was her soul mate. Never in a million years did Naomi think she would live to see the day where Addison would be feeling the same way about the same person.

"But he knew" Addison continued to complain. "Why is he even with me if he doesn't want kids"?

"Because he loves you" Charlotte said bluntly, trying not to roll her eyes. "People love each other and want different things all the time. Look at me and Cooper; we're as different as night and day and somehow, we still work. Maybe it's time you grew a pair too. Whatever Sam's decision is, you're going to have to put on your big girl panties and talk to him like an adult. You're never going to make it as a couple if you can't work through your problems".

"Hi ladies, how's it going" Sam asked as he walked into the kitchen, unaware they were talking about him; that is, until he failed to get a response and looked around the room at each of their faces. Everyone's expression of concern looked pretty much the same except for Addison and Naomi's. Addison looked distraught while Naomi looked….he couldn't describe how she looked, but it wasn't good. There was only one subject that could have all the women looking various degrees of pained; babies. Of course Addison had gone running to the women to whine; he'd done the same thing with Cooper, Pete, and Sheldon. Hell, he'd even spoken to his ex-wife about it. He looked at Addison again; something wasn't right. She was looking as if she'd already gotten an answer, one she didn't like. A sudden thought occurred to him. Turning to Naomi he impulsively asked "You told Addison what we talked about"?! He was feeling angry and indignant. He'd confided in her.

"So he did talk to you" Addison cried. "Naomi, why didn't you tell me"?

Naomi didn't like all the eyes that were drilling into her skull. Regardless of what they were thinking, the attention was unnerving. Sam had just shot his own self in the foot and everyone was looking at her like she'd done the shooting. Sticking to herself, like she'd been doing, was sounding like the better plan going into the future. Playing the go between and scapegoat for her ex-husband and best friend was not about to happen. Tossing her apple core into the trash can, Naomi simply said "No Sam, I didn't tell her anything and Addison, it wasn't my business to tell" before she politely excused herself and left the kitchen.

…

Naomi sat on the floor with her son and watched him play with a blue stuffed teddy bear; it was his favorite toy. A nurse had given it to him the day he was born. Naomi didn't understand why he liked the bear so much; it didn't make noise or have any flashing lights, but it still managed to capture his attention like no other object. Often times when Isaiah was crying or in a cranky mood, she would grab the bear and it would instantly calm him. Mr. Blue, as Naomi referred to him, was his best friend. Lying flat on his stomach, Isaiah continued to grab at and push the teddy bear around until he accidentally pushed it too far out of his reach. Once he realized he could no longer reach the teddy bear, Zay paused as if confused then instantly began to cry, his little legs kicking furiously in frustration. "It's okay Zay-Zay, Mr. Blue is right there. He's not going anywhere" Naomi cooed softly, lightly rubbing his back. She was about to reach for the bear herself when she felt Isaiah moving beneath her hand. Focusing her attention back on her son, Naomi eyes opened up in shock. Using the momentum of his flailing legs, Isaiah had managed to roll himself over onto his back and move closer to Mr. Blue.

"Oh my God, Zay" Naomi shouted with glee, picking Isaiah up off the floor. She hugged him close and kissed his face all over. He was too busy trying to eat the nose of Mr. Blue, whom he managed to grab before Naomi scooped him up. "Mommy is so proud of you" she said, continuing to hug and kiss him. Naomi looked at him as he kept attempting to eat the bear's face. She felt so lucky and blessed to be his mother. It was so funny how life had played out in the last couple of years. Earlier that day, she'd listened to Addison's obsession about having children. Though the whole conversation had irritated her, particularly how it ended, Naomi could relate in many ways. For over a year, she'd harbored lingering feelings for Sam, desperately wishing he'd come back to her. The obsession had nearly destroyed her. She didn't know how she'd found the strength to move on, especially while she was pregnant with Sam's child, but somehow Naomi had miraculously managed to do so. Yet through some weird cosmic twist of fate, irony had played a cruel joke on all of them. Naomi and Addison were experiencing each other's dreams. Though Naomi was over Sam, she couldn't help but think that her iffy best friend had taken the one thing she'd wanted. And looking into her son's eyes, Naomi also couldn't help but think that she'd gotten by accident what Addison had been actively trying for years to accomplish. Despite their mixed up fortunes, Naomi knew beyond a shadow of a doubt in her heart that she would never trade Isaiah for anything; not even if time could be rewound and she could be with Sam again. Her son was her whole world. Listening to Addison's struggles only reinforced how grateful she was to have him in her life. "I love you so much Zay-Zay" Naomi whispered. "You are one of the best things I've ever done in my life. Never forget that" she said, looking down at him and rocking him back and forth as he continued to play with his bear.


	4. Chapter 4

**FYI: I will try my best to have "A Night to Remember" updated by Monday or Tuesday. I was going to actually wait a couple of days to post a new chapter for this story but I figured I owed you guys due to my slowness with the other story. Hope you guys enjoy :) XOXO**

* * *

Chapter Four

"_Could you please put another pillow behind me? My back is killing me" Naomi complained, wincing. She felt so uncomfortable in her own skin._

"_Sure mom. Lean forward for just a quick second" Maya instructed, putting the pillow at the small of Naomi's back. They were sitting on the couch watching a moving but her mom had been too restless to pay attention so far. "Try putting your feet up on the coffee table, maybe that will help" Maya suggested._

_Normally, Naomi didn't approve of anyone's feet being put on the table but at this point she was willing to try anything. It had been so long since she'd been pregnant; she'd forgotten how miserable the third trimester could be. "Thank you. I can't believe I still have six more weeks of this. I'm already the size of the Goodyear blimp" Naomi bemoaned, putting her feet up. She rubbed her huge belly methodically, feeling a tickling sensation under her ribcage as the baby kicked frantically._

_Maya turned off the TV and looked at her mother. There were a few things weighing heavily on her mind; she'd been looking for a good time to talk to Naomi about it but there never seemed to be one. However, time was winding down; realizing there would never be a perfect moment, Maya had decided to jump right in._

"_What's wrong? Why did you turn off the movie" Naomi asked, confused by the way Maya was staring at her._

"_You weren't really watching the movie. So, I thought we could talk instead" Maya said, giving herself an opening._

"_Okay" Naomi said slowly. "About what"?_

_This was it. "Who's the father of your baby" she asked abruptly, catching her mother off guard._

"_Excuse me" Naomi gasped, taken aback by her daughter's nerve._

"_You heard me. Who's the father? You got pregnant out of the blue but you never explained how it happened. Not only that, but you made me swear not tell anyone about your pregnancy. Why? I haven't seen any man lurking around. Was it a one night stand or something"?_

"_Maya" Naomi warned. "I realize you're a young adult who has a child of her own, but you're stepping on thin ice. I'm still your mother and there are certain things you still have no right to ask me. This is one of those things"._

"_I have every right to ask" Maya said, raising her voice. "That's my little brother in there. I haven't even met him yet and I already feel so protective of him. I want to make sure he's taken care of, given the best life possible. I know it's hard on Olivia to be so far away from her dad. She's out in California spending time with him now but I know she misses him when she's with me. I don't want my baby brother to have to experience the same thing"._

_Naomi sighed, grasped her daughter's hand. "He will be taken care of Maya. He won't have the traditional upbringing you did with a two parent household, but he'll never doubt that he's loved. You just proved that"._

"_But why mom? Why can't his father be a part of his life? Have you even told the father you're pregnant"?_

"_Maya" Naomi whined, wishing her daughter would let the subject drop. She'd made it through almost her entire pregnancy without Maya bringing this up; why now? "That's my business. It's complicated"._

"_Is it dad? Is he the father of your baby" Maya asked quietly. She was almost certain of the answer before she asked it; it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out. Ever since her father had come to visit her and Olivia in New York the previous winter, he'd been acting weird. Whenever they used to talk, he'd always ask how her mom was doing. Now he never asked and he hadn't stepped foot back in New York since, even though he'd promised to visit every other month. All of a sudden, he was too busy. And her mom…she never acknowledged her ex-husband had visited her though Maya was sure he had. She implicitly remembered speaking to the taxi driver after her intoxicated dad had handed his phone over. Not knowing where his hotel was, she'd given the driver the only address she knew. Something must have happened; they were both trying too hard to act like nothing had. But their strange behavior and the timing of her mom's pregnancy were too closely related to be a coincidence._

_Naomi's mouth gaped open in surprise. "Have you been talking to your grandmother"?_

_Maya stared at her confused. "What does she have…..grandma knows? I can't believe you told her and not me! So dad is Isaiah's father! Mom, why haven't you told him"?!_

_If Naomi could get off the couch without help and run away from this conversation, she would. Maya had her trapped and she knew it. "First of all, your grandmother is nosier than you and she guessed. As far as Sam goes, I told you, it's complicated. What happened between your father and I was a mistake. Isaiah here" Naomi paused to rub her stomach, "was a happy accident. Part of me was afraid that if you knew the truth, you'd begin to think we were getting back together when that isn't the case. I didn't want to get your hopes up. On the other hand, it just doesn't make sense to tell him. Your dad lives across the country and is in a committed relationship. I don't want to throw a wrench in his life just because he had too much to drink one night"._

"_But it's his baby too" Maya exclaimed. "He has a right to know and my brother has a right to know dad. What is the big deal? If he's so committed to his relationship, why did he cheat in the first place? He must still love you mom. And I know you still love him, though you won't admit it. You said dad had too much to drink, not you; which means you slept with him because you wanted to"._

_Maya was too smart for her own good, Naomi thought. "I won't deny that maybe some old feelings resurfaced but it was just temporary. Your father and I have both moved on"._

"_I don't believe you; moving on does not include sleeping with your ex-husband or ex-wife"._

"_Watch it Maya. You're still not too grown to get slapped"._

"_I'm sorry but this makes no sense. If you've both moved on, why are yall trying so hard to avoid each other? How is Isaiah not knowing both his parents for the best? Mom, please just tell dad. I want to make sure both you and my brother are okay before I leave" Maya said._

"_Leave? What are you talking about" Naomi asked, sitting up a little straighter._

"_You know how I've been talking about studying abroad for the rest of my undergrad years? I wasn't sure I would be able to do it because of Olivia but I decided to look into it and apply just to see what would happen. They accepted me to the program and even found a host family in Barcelona that is willing to take me and Olivia. I just found out this morning"._

"_Oh wow that's amazing! I'm so proud of you" Naomi cried, hugging her daughter. "When do you leave"?_

"_Thank you. The day after New year's" Maya said sadly._

"_But that's only a couple of weeks after…"_

"_After Zay is born, I know. That's why I brought this subject up. I kept waiting for you to do it but after a while it became clear that you wouldn't. Olivia and I can't pick up and move halfway across the world unless I know everything is okay. Mom, if I go, I'll be over there for almost three years. I'll try to visit as much as possible, like during summers and on holidays, but I won't be around like I am now. You were willing to sacrifice so much to move here and help me. I just want to return the favor"._

_Tears were streaming down Naomi's face. "You're going, there's no room for doubts or arguments, you're going. You've worked too hard to let this opportunity slip away. Isaiah and I will be fine, I promise. I know you don't understand why I've made the decision I have; grandma doesn't understand it either. But trust me; it really is what's best for all of us given the circumstances. Maya, I don't want you to worry about me or your brother; it's my job to worry about you, not the other way around. Just be a good mother, study hard, and live your life"._

"_But mom, if you just told dad…"_

"_Maya, this is not your burden to worry over. You have your own life to worry about. You might not agree with my decision but everything usually works out the way it's supposed to, no matter what either of us thinks"._

_Maya nodded, but she didn't say anything. Tears were now streaming down her face too. Her mother was right, she didn't understand. Part of her wanted to pick up the phone and call her dad, tell him about Isaiah herself. But somehow she knew it would only make the situation worse. She would just have to keep working on her mother, and hope one day she would break down and tell her dad; and then maybe her parents would finally admit they were still in love with each other. Maya hated to leave when her family was in such turmoil but her mother was also right about something else; she had to live her life._

"_Don't cry baby girl; how am I supposed to stop if you keep crying. Besides, you're moving to Spain. You should be happy"._

"_I know, but I'm going to miss you so much. And I'm going to miss getting to know my baby brother"._

"_I'm going to miss you too and my precious granddaughter" Naomi said, pulling Maya close again. "Don't worry, we'll figure something out. Isaiah will know who his big sister is and how much you love him. Everything will work out" Naomi said softly as she and Maya sat there, hugging each other for dear life._

…

"So, you're the woman who has been stealing all of my patients".

"Excuse me" Naomi said, looking up from her desk. She was immediately caught off guard, not only by the rude accusation, but by the handsome Hispanic man standing in the doorway of her office.

"I'm only joking….well, mostly joking. My new patient referrals have slowed down since you came to town" the man smiled, walking further into her office. "But now that I'm checking out the competition for myself, I can see why. You're absolutely gorgeous Dr. Naomi Bennett".

"And exactly who are you" Naomi asked, standing up and walking around her desk. There was an odd sensation occurring in her stomach; was it butterflies? When was the last time a man had given her butterflies? "You seem to know who I am but I can't say the same about you".

"Oh, I'm sorry. The name is Jake, Dr. Jake Reilly. I have a practice across town. I'm a fertility specialist as well" he said, holding out his hand.

Naomi took his hand, feeling a small spark pass between them. Once again, she was taken aback. "It's nice to meet you Jake. What brings you to Oceanside Wellness"?

"Curiosity. I wanted to meet the woman all the doctors at St. Ambrose are suddenly referring their patients to. Before you appeared, they used to send everyone my way. But like I said, you're gorgeous. No wonder the masses are flocking in your direction".

Naomi laughed; he was flirting with her and it made her feel like a teenager inside. "Thank you for the compliment but I highly doubt my looks play a part in a woman choosing me to help her conceive. If anything, good looks would be to your advantage. I'm sure you've used that smile of yours on more than a few patients". Wait, was she flirting back? When was the last time she'd flirted?

Jake laughed too. "I use it for emergencies only. Your looks might not sway the women but I'm sure it sways their husbands. And being a woman is more of an advantage period. You can relate to them, make them feel more comfortable than any man can, including me. And I'm as nice as you can get, if I do say so myself".

"I believe you".

"Do you believe me enough to have dinner with me on Friday" Jake asked.

Naomi was actually tempted to say yes. Not too many, but a fair amount of men had asked her out over the last couple of years, even while she was pregnant. She'd even been hit on in the short time she'd been back in Los Angeles. This was the first time she'd ever considered giving an answer that wasn't 'no'. But it just wasn't a good time; she was a single mom with a five month old baby to take care of. Plus, she was actually enjoying being single. The freedom was nice; she liked being able to make decisions without having to consider other people's thoughts and feelings. "I'm sorry but it's really not a good time. My life is really hectic right now. I appreciate the offer though, truly".

"You're a heartbreaker too I see" Jake said, shaking his head. "You've managed to steal my heart and crush it in less than five minutes. That has to be some type of record".

Naomi smirked; his natural charm was lethal. "Somehow I get the feeling you'll recover quickly" she guessed. He was too good looking and too smooth to be lonely. Naomi was sure he could have another date in five minutes if he wanted.

"I'm not so sure about that" he said. "Tell you what, if you change your mind and ever want to go out, give me a call" Jake suggested, pulling a business card out of suit pocket and handing it to her.

Taking his card, Naomi said "I don't think I will but you'll be the first one I call if I do".

Jake nodded. "I'm going to go home and charge my phone. Since you apparently have a whole list of suitors to choose from, I want to make sure I don't give them a chance by missing your call".

"Oh, I didn't mean…" Naomi started.

"Relax, I'm just teasing you. But seriously, it wouldn't surprise me. A woman like you doesn't stay single unless she wants to. I'm sure my hat won't be the only one in the rink. Have a good day Naomi" Jake smiled, leaving her office.

Naomi walked to the doorway and stared after him as he strolled down the hallway and got on the elevator. Something about him intrigued her; she was so entranced, she didn't notice Sam until he was standing in front of her.

"Was that Jake Reilly? What is he doing here" Sam asked.

The involuntary smile Naomi had on her face faded quickly. She was still upset with Sam for accusing her of blabbing to Addison; he should have known better. She'd done more than he would ever know to keep from interfering with his relationship. "He was just checking out the competition".

"It looked like he was doing more than that. He asked you out, didn't he"?

"What if he did" Naomi asked, feeling defensive.

"What did you tell him"?

"Not that it's any of your business but I said no" Naomi said, turning her back on Sam and walking into her office.

"Good. Now I don't have to tell you to call and cancel on him" Sam said, sighing in relief.

"And why would I do that? What makes you think I would do anything just because you told me to" Naomi said, turning back to face him. Her words were lined with a little more anger than she'd meant to express.

Sam's eyes popped open wider, surprised by her intensity. "Take it easy, I'm just looking out for you. Jake is a nice guy, I like him, but he's not your type. He's a playboy who will chase anything in a skirt. You deserve someone better; a monogamous guy who's funny, sweet, considerate, confident but not arrogant, and maybe a little nerdy".

"Sam, you just described how you see yourself".

Sam laughed. "Maybe I did, but I'm not a bad catch right? I managed to get you".

"Yeah, you did and we see how well that turned out. So maybe you're not my type either" Naomi reasoned. "Sam, why are you here? I'm sure it's not to give me dating advice".

"You're right; I was coming here to apologize. I know you would never share what I confided in you. Loyalty runs through your bloodstream; it's who you are. I just panicked when I saw Addison's face and jumped to stupid irrational conclusions".

"It's whatever Sam. I don't need your apology" Naomi said, staring at him.

"Then what do you need" Sam implored, moving closer to her. "You're obviously still upset. I hate when you're mad at me. I really am sorry. What can I do to make it right" he asked, grabbing her hand.

"Nothing. Just give me a little time and a little space. That's the only thing I want from you" Naomi said, freeing her hand. Leaning on Sam in any capacity was not a good idea. She was going to have to work through her anger without his help. Letting him help her would only complicate their already complicated relationship.

Sam nodded his head, knowing it wasn't worth a fight. She was stubborn. If she needed time and space, he would give it to her. "Fine, but I'm here whenever you're ready to talk. You're my best friend, I'll always be here for you Naomi".

"Thank you" she said, as Sam left her office.

…

"Say Hi Isaiah" Naomi said, pointing at the computer screen. He giggled instead, bouncing up and down in her lap as he stared at his sister, niece and grandmother. With Maya and Olivia being in Barcelona and her mom in Miami, they all made it a point to stay connected through video chats. Naomi wanted Isaiah to know as much of his family as he could; she wanted their faces to be familiar to him.

"He looks just like Sam" Ruth said, like she did every week. "Besides the eyes, all you did was carry him. Sam did the rest. Well except for the dimples, those remind me of your father" Ruth smiled nostalgically.

"I can't believe how big he's getting" Maya exclaimed. "I know we have these chats every week but I swear he looks bigger every time I see him. Hey Zay-Zay" she cooed. "Tell Zay Hi Olivia".

"Hi" Olivia said smiling, waving at the screen.

"I can't believe I have a baby that's younger than my first grandchild" Naomi said. "Life sure does throw you some curveballs".

"Is he sleeping through the night yet" Ruth asked.

"Not quite" Naomi laughed, as Zay started bouncing even faster on her lap, distracting her. She picked him up by the waist and let him stand up on his fat little legs with her support. "Ever since I started letting him sleep with me, he's been doing much better. I still put him in his crib first, then in my bed after he wakes up the first time. But he's been sleeping longer and longer; I usually don't have to go get him until close to 4 A.M. and then he's out until right before I leave for work. He's such a good and happy baby, aren't you Zay"?

"It's too bad daddy doesn't know that" Maya said, rocking Olivia, who was falling asleep in her arms. It was the middle of the night in Spain.

"He sure is missing out" Ruth agreed.

"Don't you guys start" Naomi groaned. "We've been over this a thousand times. Why would I suddenly change my mind about telling Sam"?

"Umm, maybe because you work with him and see him every day" Maya pointed out. "I don't understand how it's not burning at the tip of your tongue to tell him. You're going to get caught mom. One day you're going to bump into him at the grocery store or at the mall and it's going to blow up in your face".

"Listen to your daughter Naomi" Ruth said. "I never liked this plan of yours but it was different when you were in New York. It would have been nearly impossible to raise a child together with a country between you. But now you're back in the same city. You have no excuse not to tell Sam the truth or his mother. Not being able to talk to Dee about our mutual grandson is killing me".

Isaiah was still bouncing up and down, trying to put weight on his legs, completely oblivious to the conversation unfolding in front of him. In his world, everything was happy and normal. "I'm sorry mom, I really am. I would love for Dee to know all about Isaiah but it's not possible without telling Sam too; and no matter how much you guys harass me, I'm still not telling Sam. In the grand scheme of things, all that matters is that Isaiah is happy and well cared for which I'm doing fine providing on my own. There's no need to bring up drama and mass confusion, especially since I have to work with Sam. The last thing any of us need is a toxic work environment; it's not good for us or our patients. You two need to get it out of your idealistic heads that I'll tell Sam about Isaiah and he'll come running back to me so we can be one big happy family. It's not going to happen, and furthermore I don't want it to happen. He can go on living his life with Addison and contemplating having a child with her. I'm happy with just me and my son" Naomi ranted, turning Isaiah around and hugging him close. Even if she wanted to tell Sam the truth, it wasn't a good time. She was still mad at him for accusing her of disloyalty. He'd apologized, but she still felt hurt.

"You've recited that speech so much, it's actually starting to become believable. But I'm still not falling for it" Maya said.

"Isn't it way past your bedtime" Naomi asked.

"I'm grown, I go to bed when I feel like it".

"Hold on Maya, that's still you mother" Ruth admonished. "Treat her with the respect she deserves; even if she is acting like the biggest baby out of all of us".

"MOM" Naomi shouted in protest.

"I'm just speaking the truth about my daughter. However disrespectful Maya just was, she was right…again. Your little monologue has become very convincing but that's only because you've fooled yourself into believing it. You don't want to face the real truth that you're still in love with Sam".

"That's not true"! Naomi couldn't believe her mother had just accused her of still loving Sam after she'd worked so hard to let him go. Angry tears threatened to flow down her face.

"I'm afraid it is; it's so blatantly obvious. All anyone has to do is just look at your life. When's the last time you went on a date? You're an attractive woman Naomi; your dad practically had to swat guys off of you when you were a teenager. Men must have hit on you in the last year; they're not blind. If you're so over Sam, why haven't you said yes to any of them"?

Naomi's earlier encounter with Jake flashed through her head. "Mom, I just had a baby; I'm knee deep in bottles and dirty diapers. I don't have time to start dating. And even if I did, who says I need a man to be happy? I'm actually enjoying being single; dating doesn't interest me right now". Naomi looked down at Isaiah who had become interested in trying to eat her necklace. She gently pulled the drool covered gold chain out of his mouth and gave him his pacifier.

"Don't use Zay as an excuse. Just because you had a baby doesn't mean you're life stopped; Isaiah needs your attention but he doesn't need all of it. It's time for you to get a life" Ruth said, refusing to let up.

"It's like you're not hearing anything I'm saying. I don't want a boyfriend; I don't want to even go out on a date. I was just pointing out Isaiah would make it difficult if I chose to date. But it doesn't matter because I'm happy being single. What is so hard about that to understand mom" Naomi said through gritted teeth; it was taking all her strength keep her rage in control.

"There's nothing hard to understand at all; I just don't believe it. You can keep spitting all the excuses you want but I stand by what I said; you're still in love with Sam. You originally kept Sam away from Isaiah because you didn't want to deal with your feelings and you're keeping a father away from his son now for the very same reason. You're a great mother but a boy needs his father. It's time to grow up Naomi and do what's best for Zay".

"I am doing what's best for him" Naomi exploded. "How dare you"?!

"No, you're doing what's best for yourself" Ruth corrected her, unfazed by her daughter's reactions. Ruth had let her daughter live in denial for way too long. It was time she heard the harsh truth and put her son's needs first.

"How could you even say that"?!

"Mom, just please talk to dad" Maya pleaded, interrupting the conversation. She hated to see her mother and grandmother fight and it nearly broke her heart to see her mother fight so hard against her feelings. Why couldn't her mom admit she was still in love with dad?

Naomi held Isaiah closer to her; the argument she was having hadn't affected him at all. Sucking on his pacifier had soothed him and made him sleepy. Naomi felt his breathing against her neck grow deeper as he drifted off to sleep. It was barely seven o'clock which meant he would wake up sooner than usual later that night. Naomi didn't care, he didn't need to hear any more than he already had. She was tired of having the same discussion over and over with her mother and daughter; they just refused to let it drop. However, tonight had been the worst double team she'd received from them; she didn't feel like being their punching bag for a minute longer. Maybe she should go to bed early too. "This conversation is over. Have a good night ladies" Naomi said abruptly, ending the video conference. Standing slowly from the desk in her home office, she wandered up the stairs with her son to her bedroom. Needing his warmth, she decided to skip the crib tonight and let him spend the whole night with her.


	5. Chapter 5

**So sorry it took me forever to update a story. I've been crazy busy with my new job and I just flew to Chicago this past weekend to visit a friend and see Audra McDonald in concert. She is AMAZING live! Anyway, hope this chapter isn't too awful. I'll try to update 'A Night To Remember' by Sunday. XOXO**

* * *

Chapter Five

"_I can't believe you're still working. You're due in three days" Maya complained, as she sat on her mother's bed and watched her finish getting ready. After dropping Olivia off at daycare early, she'd stopped by this morning to check on her mom before heading off to school._

"_What would you have me do? Lie in bed all day and stare at the ceiling? I don't need any more time to obsess over how much giving birth is going to hurt. Mothers love to tell you that once you hold your baby in your arms, you forget about the pain. It's the biggest lie I've ever heard. I still remember how much it hurt having you like it was yesterday._

"_At least you didn't have to have major surgery. I would have rather given birth the old fashioned way than get a C-section"._

"_You say that now. Wait until you have your next child…many years from now of course. It is no fun pushing a tiny human being the size of a bowling ball through a hole the size of a doughnut"._

"_It sounds like you're obsessing whether you're working or not. You might as well stay home and rest. I know you have to be tired; plus your ankles are swollen and your back has been killing you for months. You need to take better care of yourself mom._

"_I appreciate your concern, but I'm fine Maya. I'm pregnant, not handicapped. Aches and pains come with the territory of being pregnant. But that doesn't mean I should stop working if I'm still capable"._

"_I bet if dad were here, he wouldn't have even let you get out of bed this morning"._

"_Well, your dad isn't here and if he was, he would have lost this fight too. Contrary to your beliefs dear, your father listened to me, not the other way around"._

_Maya choked down a giggle. "If you say so". She couldn't count how many times her mother had said no or refused to do something her father had asked. All he had had to do was kiss her or whisper something in her ear and she would cave. Maya remembered her mother pulling the same exact trick on her father numerous times. They had been in love and weak for each other, equal partners. It used to get on her nerves, gross her out to see her parents all over each other, constantly making out like teenagers. Now, she would give almost anything to see them so happy and together. What was the most frustrating part was that Maya knew her parents still loved each other. If they could just get over their own hurt egos and pride, they would realize they were still meant for each other. The little brother who would be making his entrance into the world soon was proof._

"_I do say so"._

_Looking down, Maya twiddled her thumbs. "Are you sure you don't want to tell dad about…"_

"_Maya, not today. Please" Naomi begged. It was hard enough keeping her nervousness about giving birth at bay without her daughter bringing up telling Sam about the baby again._

_Sighing, Maya consented and changed the subject. "So when is grandma coming"?_

"_Her flight gets in this evening if the weather permits. The news keeps forecasting a huge blizzard that could either delay or cancel flights. It's a good thing I'm only working at the hospital today. I don't have to see any patients, so I'll be in the lab all day. It would be a nightmare having to go back and forth to the office in a snowstorm"._

"_I know what you mean. It already looks pretty bad out there. I'm hoping it will stop earlier than they predicted. How long is grandma staying"?_

"_Me too. She says she's staying for six weeks. We'll see; we might be trying to kill each other by then" Naomi laughed. "How is packing going? Are you getting excited about Barcelona? You're only two weeks away"._

"_It's going okay. I think it's finally beginning to sink in for Olivia that we're going someplace new; she's excited. But I know my child. As soon as she realizes we won't get to see you that often, she's going to freak out. And I'm afraid about how this will affect her relationship with Dink. They don't see each other enough as it is"._

"_How does Dink feel about Spain"?_

"_Surprisingly, he is very supportive. He told me not to worry, told me we would find a way to make sure he and Olivia still saw each other. He's probably all mellow because of that new girlfriend he doesn't think I know about"._

"_Oh, I'm sorry Maya"._

"_Don't be. I don't know when it happened, but one morning I woke up and realized I was over it. Dink was great but he wasn't my soul mate, I know that now". Maya had learned that from watching her parents. Even though they were apart, she could feel the yearning emanating off their bodies. They'd deluded themselves into thinking they were happy, but they were miserable without each other. Maya couldn't say she'd ever felt that way about Dink. Sure, she'd been hurt and missed him when they'd separated, but she'd never woken up in the middle of the night reaching out or calling for him. Maya had the distinct feeling her mother had reached out for her father._

"_When did my little girl grow up and turn into such a mature young adult" Naomi smiled, looking at her daughter through the mirror's reflection._

"_Your guess is as good as mine". Maya hopped off the bed and grabbed her backpack. "I have to go". Heading towards the door, she looked back and said "If you can't stay home, at least promise me you'll try to take it easy"._

_Naomi sighed. Her daughter's concern for her was sweet and annoying at the same time. "I promise"._

…

"What's wrong with you"?

"Huh" Naomi asked, absentmindedly stirring her iced tea. Violet's voice had yanked her out of her head and back into the present, but she still hadn't heard what she said. They were out to lunch but Naomi had been distracted all day; more like all month. Ever since that fight with her mother and daughter, she'd been irritated and restless. She had yet to reconcile with them.

"What's wrong with you" Violet asked again.

"What do you mean" Naomi responded, confused. "Nothing is wrong with me".

"I disagree, something definitely is. We've been friends for over a decade, but lately I feel like I don't know you at all. You're so different".

"Don't say that Violet" Naomi said, frowning. "I'm still the same woman you met all those years ago".

"Maybe, but you're certainly not acting like it. I naively thought that once you rejoined the practice, things would pick up where they left off. I thought it would feel like you never left. I couldn't have been more wrong. You've changed so much Nae. You used to be so open, funny, and generous. Now you're reserved, serious, and isolated. I'm surprised you agreed to have lunch with me today. That inner light you had used to shine so brightly, now I can barely see it. I'm worried about you".

Naomi was shocked. "Is that how you really see me? Because the way you just described me makes me sound like the saddest person walking the earth. And I'm not sad, not by a long shot". How could she be when she had the most amazing baby at home?

"But how would I know that" Violet asked. "Getting anything out of you is like pulling teeth. Hell, you joining in a conversation that's not work related is a miracle. You don't share your life with the rest of us like you used to. All I know about you is that you come to work every day. I don't know what you do afterwards or on the weekends or who you do it with; one thing's for sure, you're not hanging out with any us. You've been back for almost three months and I don't even know where you live".

Naomi knew she had been less social; Violet wasn't the first person to point it out to her. Part of it was self-imposed. Being back in California still felt uncomfortable in many respects; sometimes it was easier to stay disengaged than pretend being back wasn't hard. However, the majority of the reason had to do with Isaiah. Her daily goal was to get her work done and get home to him. That didn't leave much time for socializing, not even between patients. Every minute counted. And since she was keeping Isaiah a secret from Sam, she couldn't talk about how much she was enjoying being a mother again. Or invite people to where she lived when there were baby clothes, toys, and an actual baby in the house. What had seemed like a necessary and brilliant plan in New York was now becoming a big convoluted mess in California. How was she supposed to smooth over ruffled feathers? "Look, I'm sorry. I guess I'm having a harder time adjusting back into the fold of things than I thought. In New York, it was just me, Maya, and Olivia. I didn't have as many friends out there so when I wasn't with my family, I kept to myself and I got used to my privacy. I know less than two years is a short time compared to how long I previously worked at the practice, but I guess I haven't been able to shake that east coast mentality yet".

Violet regarded Naomi closely. She didn't doubt that part of what Naomi had said might be true, but she was holding back and keeping secrets. "Is part of the reason you're having a hard time because of Sam and Addison" she asked, trying to get to the bottom of things.

Naomi rolled her eyes. "Really Violet? Do we have to go there"?

"Yes, really. Seeing them together can't exactly be a pleasant sight for you. And it's no secret they're the reason you went to New York in the first place".

"That's news to me. Last time I checked, I went to New York for my daughter".

"Yeah, but Sam and Addison made that decision even easier for you, didn't they" Violet insisted.

Naomi stopped fiddling with her iced tea and looked directly at Violet. A little honesty wouldn't hurt. "You're right, they did. I don't like Sam and Addison together. I didn't like it before I left and I don't like it now that I'm back. Their relationship will never sit comfortably with me; but I can't control their emotions any more than they can control mine. I don't have a claim over either of them. So while the sight of them is unpleasant, it has nothing to do with how I'm settling back into California life".

"But how does them being together affect your individual relationships with them"?

"Violet, this is not a therapy session and I'm not your patient".

"Great, then you should have no problem answering my question" Violet smiled sweetly.

Naomi just stared.

"Oh come on Nae! This is the most I've gotten out of you since you've been back. Don't stop now"!

Sighing, Naomi said "Fine. I know they never set out to hurt me but I feel a little betrayed. They're less trustworthy in my eyes. With Addison, I don't feel like our friendship is over but I feel like I can't confide in her anymore. Our friendship has become more shallow or surface level if that makes sense. Sam is a little different. We've been in this weird space for years, ever since we got divorced. And our deep connection can't be severed as easily because of Maya and Olivia. I don't want to confide in him either but after all those years of marriage and genuine friendship, he knows me too well. Sometimes I can't keep things from him". And sometimes she could, Naomi thought silently.

Violet nodded; what Naomi was saying made complete sense. "Do they know how you feel"?

"I haven't told them if that's what you mean. I think Addison knows to a certain extent; she tries to be cautious of what she says around me. Even though, at this point, it doesn't matter. She's already with Sam, she might as well talk about it whether I'm there or not. Sam is completely oblivious. As much as he gets me, he doesn't understand how women relate to each other. I don't think he ever stopped to think about how his relationship with Addison would affect me; he still considers me his best friend, still confides in me".

"Men can be so clueless. It looks like Sam has been steering clear of you the last couple of weeks though" Violet observed.

"Because I told him to; he pissed me off. I just told you how I feel about Sam and Addison, yet I let that man sit in my office and vent about all his worries and concerns over Addison and their baby drama, even gave him advice. I was even trying to do the same for Addison that day we were in the kitchen. And how does he repay me? Blames me for running my mouth. He apologized but he should have known better".

"I get why you're upset with Sam, but why were you trying to help them in the first place? Wouldn't you feel better if they broke up"?

"Mainly for selfish reasons" Naomi admitted. "I don't want to deal with or hear about their daily drama; so the sooner they work out their issues, the better. The damage has been done; them breaking up wouldn't make a difference at this point".

"Makes sense".

"Are you done interrogating me? Because I'm tired of talking about this".

"I'll let you off the hook for now, but only on one condition".

"What" Naomi asked.

"You come to Addison's dinner party tonight. You're finally opening up and I don't want to give you the chance to shut back down. Everyone misses the open and honest side of Naomi you're showing me right now. It'll be just us girls, so we can sit there and talk and gossip as long as we want" Violet proposed.

"I don't know" Naomi hesitated. Isaiah hadn't been feeling well for a couple of days. He was teething and it was causing a low grade fever. She didn't think it would be appropriate to be out when he was sick.

"Please Nae" Violet begged.

She was in a rock in a hard place. She hated the idea of staying out late when her son wasn't feeling good. However, if Naomi didn't try harder to integrate back into the practice, her suspicious behavior would come under even closer scrutiny. "I won't make any promises but I I'll try to make it" Naomi finally said. Internally, she'd decided to call her babysitter, Danielle, and check on Isaiah before she made up her mind.

"I'll take it" Violet said excitedly, as they resumed their lunch.

…

It was a nice warm evening with a soothing salty breeze. The ladies sat on the patio of Addison's house, eating dinner and talking, with a clear uninterrupted view of the Pacific Ocean. The sun was setting, leaving bright hues of orange, pink, and red painted across the horizon. When Naomi could manage to stop thinking about Isaiah, she had to admit to herself she was having a decent time. It was nice to have an adult conversation, talk with people who could talk back. She would have to remember to thank Violet later; this evening was starting to remind her she was more than just a mom. As Naomi took a sip of wine, she tried not to laugh as she listened to Amelia's tirade.

"So the guy sticks me with the dinner bill and then had the nerve to expect me to invite him in. He's lucky I let him even walk me to the door. I should have punched him in his throat" Amelia said, as she recounted her latest dating horror story.

"Oh my God, that's terrible" Addison exclaimed.

"No, what you should have done is pay your half of the bill and left him at the restaurant looking dumb" Charlotte said.

"I thought about it but I needed a ride home. And at the rate, the restaurant was so far away, it was cheaper to pay for his meal. He must've spent all his money on filling up his gas tank" Amelia explained, rolling her eyes, as she took a sip of wine.

"Every time I hear one of your stories, I'm even more grateful that I'm a married woman" Violet confessed. "I do not miss the dating scene at all. Lucas and Pete are my life".

"Please don't remind me" Amelia complained. "Do you know how hard it is to work with the three of you" she asked, pointing to Violet, Charlotte, and Addison. "You guys walk in almost every morning with the glow of morning sex, all happy and in love. It's so annoying. At least I'm not the only single woman at the practice anymore, that's my only consolation".

Naomi smiled as she shook her head. "I'm not sure we're in the same boat Amelia. I've already done the marriage thing. And while it was great, I'm not looking to try it again. I'm actually enjoying being single".

"Are you serious? If anyone was built for long-term relationships, it's you. Why wouldn't you give marriage another chance" Addison asked.

Naomi shrugged her shoulders. "I guess my priorities have changed. Marriage and relationships are not at the top or even near the top of my list right now".

"So, when is the last time you went on a date" Violet asked.

She remembered the last date she'd had like it was yesterday; how she'd told Fife it wasn't going to work. He'd been the one to help Naomi come to terms with her feelings for Sam. In a surprising un-Fife like move, he'd encouraged her to act on her feelings; unfortunately, the advice had come too late. "I think it's been over two years. It was definitely before I moved to New York" Naomi replied, not supplying any additional information.

"Two years?! When's the last time you had sex" Amelia asked curiously, not concerned about tact.

Naomi's leg involuntarily began to bounce up and down under the table. The last time she had had sex, Isaiah had been created. "Over a year ago" she answered vaguely, glancing at Sam's old house, the house he still owned, in her periphery.

"There's no way" Charlotte exclaimed, shaking her head, her eyes wide with disbelief. "I would be in a padded cell climbing the walls if I went that long without sex".

"How is it even possible to go that long without sex? I think I would die" Amelia said.

"That's what showerhead massagers are for" Naomi teased.

"Yeah, but don't you miss the companionship? Skin to skin contact, holding someone close, feeling someone breathe on your heated flesh. Sex is emotional as well as physical" Addison said, a little dazed.

Flashbacks momentarily coursed through Naomi's head as she remembered the way Sam had looked at her, touched her, made love to her. She looked over at Addison who was undoubtedly thinking about the same thing with the same person. If she was honest with herself, sometimes she did miss the touch of a man, but the headaches that came with it were not worth it; not at this point in her life. Just as she was about to answer Addison, her cellphone rang. She glanced down at her phone on the table and recognized Danielle's number on the caller ID. Why was she calling? "I'm sorry, I have to take this, should only be a minute" Naomi said as she brought the phone to her ear. "Hey Danielle…."

"Danielle, calm down. I can't understand a word you're saying" Naomi said, though her heartbeat started to pound against her ribcage as her own panic was started to rise. Something was wrong with Isaiah, she could feel it. She knew she should have listened to her gut instinct and went home.

"What….what do you mean he stopped breathing?! You told me everything was fine, that I didn't have to worry" Naomi shouted as she backed up and rose from the table, tears bursting from her eyes. She was completely blind to the stares she was receiving. If anything happened to her son, she would never forgive herself; she wouldn't be able to go on living.

"He's breathing again?! Oh thank goodness…"

"In the ambulance…."

"What hospital are they taking him to…"

"I'm on my way. I'll meet you there" Naomi said urgently, hanging up the phone. Hurriedly, she wiped her eyes and looked around for her belongings. Her son needed her more than ever.

"Naomi, is everything okay" Violet asked quietly, everyone else too shell-shocked to speak. They had no idea what was going on; this was part of Naomi's life they knew nothing about. But from her end of the conversation, it sounded like someone she loved dearly was fighting for their life. How could they not know who that someone was.

"No, I have to go" Naomi said, before she located her keys and rushed towards her car, leaving her friends and colleagues completely in the dark.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"_AAAHHH" Naomi screamed, her throat raw as another powerful contraction hit her. Drenched in sweat, her long dark hair had become plastered to her face. Somewhere through her clouded vision, faraway she heard the doctor encouraging her to keep pushing._

"_Come on Naomi, you can do it. Push" a nurse concurred, holding her hand._

_The woman was so nice, doing everything she could to help her through this process; but Naomi couldn't help but wish her mother and daughter were there with her. The blizzard that was wreaking havoc outside had left Maya stranded on the other side of town and her mom's flight delayed until the next day. "This isn't happening. My family is supposed to be here. I'm supposed to have three more days" she moaned, closing her eyes in anguish._

"_You're a doctor; you know better than anyone how unpredictable babies are; they do things on their own schedule. I'm sorry your family isn't here; I'm sure they will be as soon as they can. Just be thankful you were at the hospital when your water broke. Come on, the sooner you push, the sooner all of this will be over and you'll have a beautiful baby in your arms. You can do it Naomi, push"._

_Naomi nodded, knowing the nurse was telling the truth. Taking a deep shaky breath, she gritted her teeth and bared down as hard as she could. The pain was so intense, tears began to fall, mixing in with the sweat that covered her face. She squeezed the nurse's hand as hard as she could and kept pushing until she found herself getting dizzy. Lightheaded, she collapsed back into the bed. "I can't do this" she whimpered. "I can't do this"._

"_Yes you can Naomi. You're so close, the head is almost out. Keep pushing" the nurse encouraged, wiping Naomi's forehead with a cool damp cloth, pushing her hair out of her face._

_But Naomi didn't hear her; she was drifting. She hurt so bad, she was becoming delirious. Her tears were turning into mournful sobs. "I can't do this, I can't do this without him. I need him" she cried, not aware of what she was saying._

"_Naomi" the nurse said loudly, trying to get her attention._

"_Sam? Sam, where are you? I need you, I love you" Naomi rambled, the emotional and physical pain completely crippling her._

"_Naomi, snap out of it. Sam isn't here. You have to push. If you don't push, you could endanger the baby"._

"_He's supposed to be here. I need him here. Sam"? Naomi could barely keep her eyes open; she was on the brink of losing consciousness._

"_Where's the oxygen mask? We're losing her, she needs to get her some air" the nurse said urgently, placing the mask over Naomi's nose and mouth. "Stay with me"._

_She couldn't remember where she was. Why did her body hurt so much. What was happening?_

"_Naomi, stay with me. You're in the hospital; you're in labor. The baby can't remain under duress much longer. I need you to push or we're going to have to perform an emergency C-section"._

_Blinking rapidly, Naomi finally started to come back to her senses. Another contraction hit her, jolting her back into the present. "Ouch" Naomi winced, her body so tired, she couldn't even manage a scream._

"_There you are. I need you to push Naomi. Can you do that for me" the nurse asked softly._

"_I don't know" Naomi moaned._

"_Have you named your baby yet"?_

"_Yes"._

"_What is it"?_

"_Isaiah. His name is Isaiah"._

"_That's a beautiful name. Aren't you ready to meet him? Don't you want to hold your son? I'm sure Isaiah wants to meet you"_

"_Yes"._

"_Then I need you to push. On the count of three, we're going to push okay"?_

_Naomi slowly nodded._

"_Great. One… two… three"._

_Naomi pushed with all her might; pushed through the excruciating pain, pushed through the tears, pushed no matter how badly she wanted to stop._

"_Stop" the doctor instructed. "The head is out, you can take a break for a minute"._

_Naomi fell back into the bed. "God, this hurts so much. I'm never having sex again; I'm never even opening my legs again"._

_The nurse laughed. "Everyone says that"._

"_I'm serious. I'm already too old to be having this baby. I don't want to take any more chances of being put in this position again"._

"_You look young to me. Come on, it's time to push again. Just one more push and this will be over"._

_Taking the hand the nurse offered, Naomi gripped it and pushed one last time. She screamed in agony, giving every ounce of energy she had left. She felt the doctor twisting the baby, manipulating his shoulders past her pelvis until her son finally slid out of her. In a matter of seconds, the room was filled with the sound of a wailing infant as the doctor placed her son on her chest. He was so beautiful; even with his face red from all the screaming he was doing, Naomi had never seen a more beautiful baby. Tears streamed down Naomi's face; this time out of happiness instead of pain. "Hi Isaiah, hi"! She held him and lightly touched his face as she smiled at him. Isaiah immediately calmed down. Looking at his tiny fingers and toes, she counted to make sure there was ten of each, five on each little hand and foot. "Perfect" she whispered._

"_Congratulations" the nurse exclaimed. As soon as the doctor cut the umbilical cord, she carried Isaiah, from his reluctant mother, off to the side to take his vitals, clean him up and take his measurements. Naomi kept her eye on him the whole time, while the doctor continued to work on her, not concerned for her own wellbeing. "Seven pounds, six ounces and twenty-one inches long. Nice clear lungs, he's the picture of health" the nurse said. Swaddling him in a receiving blanket, she brought Isaiah back over to Naomi and placed him in her arms._

"_Thank you". Naomi picked up one of his tiny hands and smiled when he automatically wrapped it around her finger. "So you're the one who's been kicking me for the last nine months" she teased, kissing him on the forehead. She couldn't believe how much she already loved him._

"_Where is his father? Sam, right? Did the blizzard leave him stranded too" the nurse asked. "I hate that he missed this"._

"_Sam, where did you get Sam from" Naomi asked , looking up surprised._

"_You called out his name" the nurse said hesitantly, suddenly feeling like she had put her foot in her mouth._

"_I did" Naomi asked, not wanting to believe it was true. She was over Sam; why would she call out for him? "Ummm….no…there is no father. He was more of just a sperm donor. It's just me and Isaiah, isn't that right" she said, glancing back down at her son. "It's just you and me kiddo"._

"_I'm sorry, I didn't mean to overstep. Maybe you can take this as an apology and a gift from me to you and your son". Reaching into a cabinet, the nurse pulled out a blue teddy bear. She had a whole stash of pink and blue bears but only gave them to patients she felt a connection with. Gently, she placed the teddy bear in the crook of Naomi's free arm._

"_It's fine, you didn't know. Thank you for the bear; I'm sure he'll love it. And thank you for all your support and encouraging words. I don't think I could have done it without you"._

"_It was my pleasure. I'll give you and Isaiah a few minutes alone together before I take him to the nursery. Once again, congratulations"._

"_Thank you" Naomi smiled, as the nurse left the room, following behind the doctor who had finished as well. Looking back at her son, she said softly "I promise, I'll never let anything bad ever happen to you. It might just be you and me, but we're going to be just fine. I love you". Kissing him again, she rocked him and got lost in staring at his tiny beautiful face._

…

Danielle was waiting for her at the entrance to the emergency room. "Where is he? How is he doing" Naomi spit out as she ran inside the hospital.

"I don't know. They wouldn't let me back there" Danielle cried, panicking. "Naomi, I'm so sorry. I promise he was fine. His symptoms came out of nowhere. I thought he was still just teething".

Naomi didn't have time to console her; she had to find her son. "I know it's not your fault but I don't have time for this right now. Go home Danielle, I promise I'll call you tomorrow and update you".

"I'm so sorry".

"I know, just go" Naomi demanded, leaving Danielle behind as she used her hospital ID to open the double doors that led to the restricted area of the emergency room. Looking around the busy area frantically, her eyes roamed until she saw a little baby being worked on across the room. Running through the chaos, she shouted, "Isaiah! Mommy's here, mommy's right here". Dropping her purse on the floor, she bombarded her way past nurses and interns until she was standing by his side. Her heart nearly stopped. They had stripped Isaiah down to only his diaper; he looked weak and so uncomfortable. His breathing was shallow and ragged. Picking up his hand, Naomi could feel the heat from his high fever radiating of his skin. "What the hell happened" she asked, more to herself than anyone else.

"Naomi"? The attending doctor had momentarily stopped working on him to look at her; his eyes were startled and bewildered.

Naomi looked up and stared right into Pete's face. A small ounce of relief flowed through her. He was one of the best emergency care doctors in the city, possibly the country. She was so worried about her son, she'd forgotten that no one at the practice knew about him. She just wanted Isaiah to get better as quick as possible. "What's wrong with him? Is he going to be okay"?

"This…is your son? You're his…his mother" Pete stuttered, almost too stunned to ask the questions.

"Yes, please tell me he's going to be alright". Naomi looked back down at her son, heartbroken at how miserable he looked. She craved to see his smile, to see the deep dimples that appeared when he giggled.

Pete shook his head, went back to concentrating on his little patient. There were so many questions buzzing through his head, but now was not the time to ask them. Right now he had to reassure a mother about her son. "He has a bad case of bacterial pneumonia. His lungs are really congested which is why he stopped breathing for a few seconds. But we've suctioned out his nose and put an oxygen tube on him to help him breath better. And right when you walked up, I was getting ready to set up his IV. We're going to put him on a course of clear fluids to keep him hydrated and antibiotics to destroy the bacteria. It will take a few days to fight the infection but barring any complications, he'll be fine Naomi".

"Oh thank goodness" Naomi sighed, tears flowing down her face. She didn't know what she would have done if it had been bad news. "Mommy loves you so much". She kissed him on the cheek and lightly rubbed his belly, kept soothing him as Pete stuck him and inserted the IV needle into the crook of his arm.

"There we go. He should be feeling better in a few hours. I'm going to go make a few phone calls and see how fast we can get him moved to a private room. He'll get better rest if he isn't surrounded by all the madness down here".

"Thank you Pete".

"You're welcome Naomi" He said, touching her shoulder. "He's fine, I promise. In a couple of weeks, you won't even remember being this worried about him".

"I doubt that, but thanks for saying it" Naomi smiled weakly.

"No problem, I'll be back in a few minutes". Pete briefly glanced back at Isaiah before he walked away; his face looked extremely familiar. Intuition told Pete things were about to get really complicated at the practice.

Naomi collapsed into a chair next to the bed where Isaiah lay; now that the adrenaline pumping through her system had ebbed, she was shaking all over. Her legs felt like noodles. Isaiah was going to be okay, but just the chance that it could have been worse unnerved her. Reaching for her purse and picking it up off the floor, she dug inside for her cellphone and called the one person she knew she could count on. "Mom"?

"Oh, so you're talking to me now" Ruth said mockingly.

Naomi looked at her son, so small and innocent lying in that huge hospital bed. Her ego, nor her hurt feelings didn't matter right now; she'd put up with her mother's mouth for his sake. "Mom, it's Isaiah; he's in the hospital".

Ruth immediately dropped her attitude. "What happened? Is he okay".

"He will be. He has a bad case of pneumonia; Pete…the doctor said he'll be fine in a few days but…." Naomi choked up; she felt so alone and afraid. "I need you mommy".

"I'll be on the first available plane" Ruth said without any hesitation. "Hang on baby, I'm on my way".

…

Naomi watched Isaiah sleep; the hospital staff had moved him to a private room on a quiet floor. He was breathing in deeper now, a clear indication that his lungs were becoming decongested. But she still couldn't help but worry about him. The tubes and wires attached to his body made him look so vulnerable. She didn't want to disturb him, but part of Naomi wished he would wake up just so she could be sure he was truly alright. She desperately wanted to hold him in her arms but resisted the urge. He needed rest. She needed rest too but refused to close her eyes; after tonight, Naomi didn't know if she would ever be able to let Isaiah out her sight again. She felt she had let her son down in the worst possible way. She was a doctor; how could she get teething and pneumonia confused? The logical side of her brain told her that both illnesses showcased similar symptoms and that the type of pneumonia Isaiah had could present itself quickly and without warning. However, the emotional side of her said she should have known better. Not only was she a doctor but her maternal instincts should have picked up on his serious condition. Leaning over the bed, she picked up his hand for the thousandth time and kissed it. In the end, all that mattered was that her little boy got better soon. Naomi couldn't wait until her mother arrived the next day; she needed her reassurance.

There was a light knock on the door as someone twisted the door handle and entered the room. Tearing her eyes away from Isaiah, Naomi looked up and expected to see a nurse. Instead, she saw the last person she expected or wanted to see. "Sam"?! He was dressed in hospital scrubs looking as off kilter as she felt.

"Naomi" Sam said quietly, his attention focusing on the baby lying in the bed; the baby who looked just like him. He'd just spent the last sixteen hours straight in surgery. He'd been ready to go home and relax with Addison when he'd run into Pete who had told him what had happened in the emergency room. Not believing it, he'd come up to see for himself. "Pete told me you were here" he said gravely, not quite able to digest what he was seeing.

Her throat became dry and her palms were becoming sweaty. This was a situation Naomi hoped to never find herself in. "I see".

"Good, because I don't see. We need to talk Naomi" Sam said, not beating around the bush.

"Now is really not a good time. Maybe you could come back tomorrow…" Naomi hedged.

"No, we're going to talk now. Something tells me we've already waited way too long to have this conversation".

"Isaiah's sleeping. I don't want to disturb him".

"Isaiah" Sam whispered, storing the name in his brain. His heart began to beat faster. He needed answers and refused to let Naomi deter him. "We can step outside".

"I can't leave him alone" Naomi exclaimed. "He needs me. What if he wakes up"?

"Look Naomi, I'm not asking you to go down the hall. All I'm asking is for you to step outside. You can keep an eye on him through the window, leave the door cracked for any noises. But we need to talk. You know we do; that's why you're throwing everything but the kitchen sink at me to avoid it".

Sam was right; she didn't want to talk to him. She knew where the conversation would lead; it was something she'd never prepared to deal with; but now she had no choice. Looking down at Isaiah, she kissed him on his warm cheek. "Mommy will be right back" she promised, before she followed Sam out into the corridor. Leaning against the glass window, she stared at her son as she waited for Sam to say something.

"So, you had a baby" Sam began.

"Yeah, I did" Naomi said, not elaborating like she knew Sam wanted her to.

"And you didn't feel the need to tell anyone"?

"No, I didn't".

"Naomi".

"Yes"?

"Naomi" Sam said more sternly.

Slowly bringing her face around to return his stare, she repeated, "Yes, Sam".

"Are you going to just tell me or do I really have to ask you"?

"Ask me what" Naomi said, playing dumb.

Sam sighed in frustration. She was the one keeping secrets and yet she was also the one making the situation as difficult as possible. "How old is he"?

"He'll be six months on the eighteenth".

He didn't have to do the math to know that the dates lined up. Unless Naomi had had another lover around the same time…Sam took a deep breath and asked, "Is he mine? Is Isaiah my son"?

"That's a very good question" Addison said, standing a few feet away, looking like someone had just ripped her heart out. Not only was she standing there, but everyone else from the practice was there with varying degrees of shock on their faces. News certainly traveled fast. "No one could believe what Pete told Violet over the phone; no one could fathom that you had a baby that no one knew about. We had to come down here and see for ourselves, check on you, see if you were okay, see why you felt the need to keep something so monumental to yourself. Now I understand. I never imagined I would walk into the middle of a conversation like this".

They both turned in her direction. "Addison…" Sam started, immediately panicking. "I can explain".

Naomi didn't react at all. She just leaned against the window in stoic silence. What could she do or say at this point? The answer was absolutely nothing.

"I don't want to hear from you right now; I've heard enough. I want to hear from Naomi. So answer the question Nae. Is Sam the father of your child"?

This night could not get any worse. Having to tell Sam was bad enough; now she was being confronted by the whole practice. She felt so overwhelmed. All she wanted to do was go back in the hospital room and be with her son. It was supposed to be them against the world. She touched the glass, looked at him as he continued to sleep.

"Naomi" Sam whispered, pleading in his voice. He needed an answer, more than Addison did.

Breathing deeply, Naomi turned around and faced them. She looked at each individual doctor, each person she considered a friend and colleague. Some faces were curious, others confused and surprised, and still others were accusatory. Naomi's eyes lingered on Addison's face the longest; she looked like she was afraid her world was about to crumble. It was. Naomi found no joy or satisfaction in Addison's misery. However, while she wasn't necessarily proud of her actions, she couldn't find it in her to feel sorry or regret what had happened. Nothing that involved Isaiah could ever make her feel sorry when she was so grateful to have him. Finally, she turned to Sam and looked deep into his eyes. Another flashback of soft kisses and intense lovemaking coursed through her mind. The night Isaiah had been created was still so vivid in her memory; if she closed her eyes, she could almost feel the sensations, relive the whole night down to the last detail. She had been so out of her mind in love with him; more in love with him than on their wedding day. But not anymore; those feelings were long gone. Naomi was interested in focusing on the future, and continuing to move on with her life. Naomi was even more determined to keep moving forward now, despite this setback. But right now, she had to deal with the present. Taking another deep breath, she opened her mouth and said "Yes, Sam. Isaiah is your son".


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

_Loud cries coming through the baby monitor abruptly tore Naomi away from her deep slumber. Slowly, she sat up, rubbed her eyes and glanced at the clock on the nightstand. It was almost two o'clock in the morning. He was right on schedule. Pushing the covers back, Naomi got out of the bed and walked down the hall to the nursery, her eyes still heavy with sleep. She felt like a zombie. It was so hard being a mother to a newborn; especially when this time around, she was doing it by herself. She didn't have a partner she could take turns with. Her mother was still in town, and a tremendous help, but Naomi purposely flew solo during the night. Her mom couldn't stay forever so she had to get used to being the only one available during the early hours of the morning. As she walked into the nursery, Isaiah was still screaming, even louder than before; for three weeks old, his lung capacity was impressive. "Shhh, it's okay Zay-Zay. Mommy is right here" she said groggily, walking over to the crib._

_Naomi picked him up and placed several kisses all over Isaiah's face, soothing him. She was dead tired but couldn't help but smile and give tons of affection every time she saw him. Words couldn't express how much she loved him. Isaiah calmed down until he was only making whining noises. His tiny lips puckered, like a fish. He was hungry. Knowing she would fall back to sleep if she sat down in the rocking chair, Naomi carried Isaiah out to the living room. Sitting on the couch, she turned on the TV; a late night marathon of 'Golden Girls' was playing. After untying the top of her nightgown with one hand, she carefully repositioned her son parallel to her exposed chest and let him latch on to her breast. Naomi winced as he began to suck greedily. She'd forgotten how painful breastfeeding could be; she was slowly getting used to it again, but it was still uncomfortable. Yet when she looked down at her child, it was almost easy to forget how much it hurt. Feeding time was a special moment between the two of them that no one could take away. Naomi picked up his little hand, smiled when he gripped her finger as usual. His grip was becoming stronger every day. She could tell he was going to grow up and be big and strong just like his father; Isaiah looked so much like Sam, it was scary. She saw very little of herself in his looks. Naomi shook her head, and pushed those thoughts aside, looked at the TV to distract her._

_She watched TV until she felt Isaiah slow down. When Naomi looked down, she saw milk running out of the corners of his mouth. He was full but still trying to eat; he was also sleepy again. His eyes were opening and closing slowly and his grip on her finger had loosened. "Aww, look at mommy's greedy baby" Naomi teased, detaching him. Grabbing the nearest baby blanket around her, she wiped his face and put him on her shoulder. Firmly but gently, she began rubbing his back and patting him, encouraging him to burp. Isaiah must've been full of gas because once the burping began, it kept going for longer than Naomi had anticipated. "Goodness, you must feel so much better" Naomi cooed, kissing him on the cheek and enfolding him back into her arms, holding him close to her heart. He was already falling back to sleep. Naomi was grateful; she was ready to get back in her bed. But just as she was about to turn off the TV, the phone rang. To make matters worse, the cordless phone hadn't been put on the charger; it was lying on the coffee table directly in front of them making the noise even louder. Isaiah's eyes popped open in wonderment and curiosity. "Damnit" Naomi cursed under her breath._

_Answering the phone rudely, she said "Hello", annoyance and disdain dripping from her voice._

_The late night caller completely disregarded it. "Naomi" Violet exclaimed._

"_Violet Turner, do you have any idea what time it is? I'm three hours ahead of you, not behind". So much for going back to bed; the ringing phone had completely woken Isaiah up. He was now wiggling in her arms; his eyes were roaming around taking in his surroundings. Naomi placed him on his back in her lap facing her so he could see more._

"_I'm sorry Nae, but I just had this brilliant idea and I couldn't wait to call you. It's not like you had to pick up the phone; I would have left a message. What's the big deal? You're up, aren't you"?_

_Naomi bit her lip to keep more expletives from leaving her mouth in front of her son. Besides, it wouldn't help. It's not like she could explain to Violet that she'd woken up her newborn baby. Isaiah, amused by his mother's expression, opened his mouth like he was trying to smile; bubbles appeared on his lips and milk stained tongue. Naomi's attitude softened. "You've got a point. So what's this grand idea"? Holding the phone in the crook of her neck, she quickly tied her nightgown. She knew Violet couldn't see her, but being that exposed made her feel more vulnerable; she didn't want her friend's shrink vibes to pick up something through the phone._

"_Well…I was thinking…what is that noise" Violet paused._

_Isaiah had just squealed for no reason. Thinking quickly, Naomi reached for a pacifier and put it in his mouth. She also began bouncing her legs up and down, hoping it would rock him back to sleep. "It must be the TV playing in the background. So what's the idea"?_

_Violet didn't think the noise sounded like a TV but she wasn't there, so she shrugged it off. "I was thinking you could come back to California and work at the practice again"._

_She went still. If something would have been in Naomi's mouth, she would have choked. "Excuse me?! How is that a brilliant idea"?_

"_Just think about it. It's been over a year and we still haven't found a fertility specialist or someone with similar skills to replace you. And even if we did, they're still not you. Not only are you one of the best fertility specialists in the country, we already know you. You're our friend and family; and the timing couldn't be more perfect. Maya doesn't need you anymore; she's halfway across the world. So there's no reason for you to stay in New York. I miss you; it's time for you to come home"._

_Naomi sighed as she resumed bouncing Isaiah in her lap; there were plenty of reasons for her to stay in New York. Violet just wasn't aware of them. "I miss you too; I miss all of you but I'm not sure this is a good idea. Moving across the country is hard work and I'm quite settled here. And what if Maya doesn't like the program; she would come back to New York and I wouldn't be here"._

"_Has she said something"?_

"_No" Naomi begrudgingly admitted. It had only been a week but she missed her daughter and grandchild desperately. "So far, she seems to love everything about Spain; the people, the food, the culture. But things could change; life always has a funny way of getting in the way of your plans. I want to be here for her just in case"._

"_Naomi, Maya's an adult now; she has her own child. You can't always be her safety let; let her spread her wings and fly. You need to start living your life for you again. Come back home" Violet pleaded._

"_Right, so tell me why I should come to Los Angeles again. Because right now, I would be doing it for you, not me" Naomi said, feeling a little defensive. She looked down at Isaiah whose eyes were still wide open; he looked up at her with an innocent look on his face right when an unpleasant smell reached her nose. She checked his diaper; how could babies produce so much nastiness?_

"_Are you really telling me that you don't want to come back? Do you really prefer New York to sunny California? Because if that's the case, I don't understand. What is so great about that city that would keep you there? I'm sure you've made a few friends but they don't know you like we do. Do you want to stay there because of…"_

_Naomi automatically knew where she was going and cut her off. She didn't want to hear either one of their names mentioned. As she changed Isaiah's diaper, she explained, "Maya aside, there's nothing keeping me here Violet. I'm just saying there's nothing really motivating me to move back either. I just want to be settled and since I'm already settled in New York, why should I uproot my life all over again"?_

"_Because the long-term benefits will far outweigh the short-term hassle; you'll be in a familiar place surrounded by the people who love you"._

_Naomi went back to bouncing Isaiah on her lap, thankful for the heavy eyelids she was beginning to see. "I don't know Vi"._

"_Come on Naomi, just think about it"._

_Violet was a persistent woman who could be a brat when she didn't get her way. Knowing she would be stuck on the phone longer if she flat out said no, Naomi decided to appease her longtime friend. "Fine, I'll think about it"._

_A few minutes later, she hung up the phone. Picking Isaiah up off her lap, she turned off the TV and stood up. "Alright Zay-Zay, let's get mommy's stinky baby to bed". As she walked back to the nursery, Violet's offer stuck with her. There was no way she could go back; part of her whole reasoning for keeping her son a secret would no longer be relevant. Distance would no longer be an obstacle. However, she still had plenty of other reasons to fall back on. And the thought of going back to a familiar place, a place that she called home for so many years intrigued her. "I can't. This is my home now" she whispered to herself as she placed Isaiah in his crib and stared at him as he drifted off to sleep._

…

All hell broke loose. Everyone was talking and shouting so loudly over each other, nothing could be understood. Ironically, the only quiet people in the small crowd were the ones in the center of the drama. Their eyes formed a triangle as they studied each other, gauged each other's reactions. Naomi could feel the hurt radiating of Addison and the resentment coming from Sam flow in her direction. As for how she was feeling, Naomi didn't know, nor could she even begin to guess what vibes everyone else was getting from her. She'd been the only one holding all the cards in her hand, the one with all the puzzle pieces. Maybe she felt relieved; keeping a secret was hard work. Or perhaps she felt more trapped than ever; the drama in her life just refused to die. Glancing over her shoulder, she peeped through the window at Isaiah again. It was amazing he was managing to sleep through the ruckus going on in the hallway. However, Naomi didn't want to take any chances that the noise would eventually disturb him. "Enough" she finally said with authority, getting everyone's attention. They went deathly silent. "I realize everyone is shocked and trying to process what they just heard. But my son is just inside that room sleeping, trying to fight off a serious case of pneumonia, and I will not allow the drama out here to interrupt his progress. So shut up".

"How about you guys just leave instead" Sam suggested. "Addison, Naomi and I need to speak in private".

"Sam…" Violet started.

"Leave" Addison shouted, leaving no room for arguments.

"Great" Naomi muttered as she watched them leave. Leaning her head back against the window, she folded her arms, creating a false sense of armor to protect herself. No matter how this played out, it wouldn't end well; she was certain of that.

Addison shook her head in despair. So this is what the other side of a cheating scandal felt like. She had thought her guilt over cheating had helped her relate to how the other party was feeling; but she'd had no earthly idea. She could see that now. She didn't merely feel hurt and betrayed; she felt destroyed. "How could you" she ask desperately, looking back and forth between Naomi and Sam.

Sam instantly moved closer to Addison but she held up her hand before he could get too close. "Addy, it was an accident; we made a mistake. I'm so sorry".

"And how exactly do you accidentally sleep with someone"?

"By drinking too much. I got so hammered when I was visiting Maya in New York, I couldn't even remember what hotel I was staying at. The only reason I wound up at Naomi's place is because Maya gave the taxi driver directions. She'd already been drinking herself. We didn't plan it, we were just both intoxicated and it just happened. I don't even remember most of the night".

Naomi momentarily glanced at Sam; she'd wondered on a few occasions how much he remembered but since they had been pretending that night never happened, she'd never asked. So he didn't remember anything, none of the words he'd spoken; but somehow he remembered how he'd gotten there; interesting.

"And yet a baby was created. It must have been some night" Addison laughed humorlessly, looking coldly at Naomi.

"I swear I didn't know. I'm just as shocked as you are" Sam swore, wiping is face in exhaustion. He was tired from a long surgery and his emotions were all over the place. He was feeling guilty and like the world's biggest jackass for hurting Addison. Yet he also felt equally stunned and enraged. He turned and glared at his ex-wife. "Naomi, how could you not tell me you were pregnant, that I have a son".

"How could you both not tell me you had sex" Addison screamed before Naomi could open her mouth.

Calmly, Naomi raised her head off the window. "Because there was no reason to. Like Sam said, it was a mistake. We didn't want to cause any unnecessary pain or drama. The practice has seen enough of that over the years".

"And my son" Sam asked, wanting his question answered.

Naomi sighed. "For the same exact reason. Sam, what happened between us should have never happened. When I found out I was pregnant, I never dreamed I would move back to California. It didn't make sense to tell you when we lived on opposite sides of the country and you were...are happy with Addison. I wasn't about to mess that up if I didn't have to. When I did move back here, it still didn't make sense to tell you".

"He's my son Naomi. I had a right to know".

"And what would you have done Sam" Naomi demanded, unfolding her arms as her frustration grew. "Would you have moved to New York, insisted I move back here, sued me for custody? I'm not going to stand here and pretend it was the best decision but it was the right decision for me and my son at the time. It didn't hurt you either; you and Addison were practically living in bliss until now. I would make the same decision again in a heartbeat".

"You're here now so that's not a valid argument. Point blank, he's my baby too Naomi. I don't care how difficult our situation was, you should have told me. We should have made a decision together instead of you making one for me. And it's my responsibility to sustain my relationship with Addison, not yours. I would have had faith our love was strong enough to get through this bump in the road; I hope it still is".

Naomi nodded, tried not to roll her eyes. "Like I said, I did what I thought was best at the time".

"No, you don't get to play martyr. You don't get to stand here and act all righteous like you made a decision in everyone's best interest. The fact is that you fucked my boyfriend and got pregnant. And rather than own up to your mistakes and admit you're imperfect like the rest of us, you took the coward's way out and convinced yourself you were doing the right thing. But your actions were selfish and self-serving". Addison's face flushed red with anger; her long fingers balled into tight fists at her side.

Naomi didn't know whether to laugh or scream at them ganging up on her; it wasn't like she was in that bed alone. One thing she was sure of…she was not about to defend herself to Addison or Sam. If they wanted to portray her as a villain then so be it. She knew her own intentions. It wasn't worth it to Naomi to explain the entire truth; nor did she think Addison and Sam deserved to know. They weren't worthy of seeing the vulnerable side of her; she wasn't about to confess that she had still been in love with Sam; or fill in Sam's spotty memory; tell him about the drunken advances that she tried so hard to ignore until her body and heart had finally given in. However, Naomi did find it interesting that Addison was talking to her like she was some random woman who had seduced her man. "If that's what you want to think about me, fine. I'll be the self-righteous bitch you believe I am. But please don't insult me by acting like I'm some whore Sam picked up off the street or a gold-digger that manipulated him into bed. I'm not just anyone; your boyfriend is my ex-husband, I'm his ex-wife. And it's not like we divorced on bad terms; we were still friends. Add alcohol to that scenario and it was a disaster in the making. What we did was stupid and wrong; we never meant to hurt anyone. But if you weren't with Sam, would you really be surprised it happened"? Naomi didn't mean to but her voice almost took on a taunting quality; pettiness was rising against her will.

"But I _am_ with him. And I have every right to expect my best friend to keep her legs closed and my boyfriend to keep his pants zipped when they're around each other" Addison shot back.

Naomi snorted; partially amused and partially pissed off by Addison's insinuations; it was the second time in less than five minutes that Addison had inferred she was easy. However, Addison did make a valid point. No one ever expected bad things to happen, especially in loving relationships. But that was the funny thing about expectations; that's all they were. They weren't hard or fast rules or even guaranteed. What people expected is rarely what they got. Naomi had never expected her best friend and ex-husband to fall in love, so of course the universe had decided to make _that_ happen.

Cries, more like screams, began to leak out into the hallway from the room behind Naomi. She glanced back; Isaiah was awake and not happy. Seeing this as a prime opportunity to end the awkward and tense conversation, Naomi pounced on it. Besides, there was nothing she could do or say to make either of them happy about the situation. And she wasn't about to be interrogated or berated all night. "You know what? You're absolutely right Addison. I'll be sure to keep my legs closed from now on" Naomi said smartly. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a sick baby to attend to".

Quickly, she hurried into the hospital room. Isaiah was screaming his head off; he was confused, disoriented, and scared. "It's okay Zay-Zay, I'm right here. Mommy is right here" she said softly, rubbing his belly. But he was so flustered, he wouldn't calm down. He started kicking his legs and flailing his arms as his dissatisfaction grew. It took all of Naomi's strength not to start crying at the discomfort her son was in; she couldn't take it anymore. Mindful of his oxygen tube, IV, and heart monitor, Naomi carefully picked him up and held him against her chest, let him hear her heartbeat. Isaiah rubbed his head back and forth against her body, tightly clung his fists to her shirt. Naomi rocked him, patted his back. After a few minutes, he finally calmed down and went still. "That's better" Naomi whispered. "I know you don't feel good but you will soon, I promise". Picking up a blanket off the bed, she covered him with it. His fever was finally breaking, making his skin damp and cool. She continued to hold him, not wanting to put him back down, as she swayed back and forth, wiped his tears, and planted small kisses on his face.

"My God, he's so beautiful; he looks just like Sam" Addison said in pained amazement. For as long as she could remember, she'd wanted to be a mother. Timing and circumstances had continued to get in her way and now that she was finally ready, this happened. How could Sam hem and haw about having a child with her but give Naomi one without even thinking? The realization of that ran so deep, she could feel it in her marrow.

Naomi looked up surprised. She'd assumed Addison and Sam had left. On the contrary, they had entered the hospital room without her noticing. "You're still here".

"I wanted to make sure he was okay. I've already lost too much time with him" Sam said, staring at his son".

"How could you? How could you" Addison started ranting in angry whispers, her tears beginning to fall. She turned and slapped him, suddenly remembering that he was as much to blame as Naomi for the situation. "How could you give her on 'accident' what I've been begging you to give me on purpose for months"?!

Against her protests, Sam embraced her in a hug. "I'm sorry Addison, I'm so sorry for hurting you". She crumbled and cried into his chest as he repeated I'm sorry over and over again. As her cries softened, he backed up a couple of inches to look her in the eye. "I'm so sorry Addy; I pray to God we can get through this. I love you and I want to be with you. But at the same time, now that I know I have a son, I can't ignore that. He's my responsibility; please understand".

Addison wanted to shake her head, refuse what he was saying. But she did understand; no matter the circumstances, Sam had an obligation and she couldn't stand in the way of that. She didn't know if they would get through this intact, but Addison did know one thing. She still loved Sam. Slowly, she nodded, sniffled. "I understand".

Naomi had tried to block out their conversation, but it was virtually impossible when they were all standing in such a small room. When Sam turned his attention back to her, she was already looking at him. Even though he had yet to release his full wrath on her, it was still clear that he was very angry with her. But for the time being, he remained civil. "I want to spend time with him, get to know him. I hope we'll be able to get along well enough to work something out".

"Of course. Now that you know about him, I would never keep him away from you". Naomi truly meant that. Sam had always been great with kids and a wonderful father to Maya. He would undoubtedly be the same with Isaiah. Things would be different since they were no longer married; there would be a lot of adjustments to make but they would get there.

"Can I hold him" Sam asked.

Naomi hesitated. She'd been Isaiah's only parent for so long, it felt strange to think about handing him over to his father. But deep inside, she knew it was the best for Isaiah. She still stood by her convictions, thought she did a great job as a single parent but that chapter was now closed. It was time to turn the page. "Yes".

Nervously, Sam walked over to Naomi. Carefully, he reached for Isaiah and grasped him in his hands, pulling him to chest. He looked down at him and studied him; the little boy really did look just like him. Sam's heart immediately expanded; he had a son. Holding him finally made it real for him. "Hey Isaiah, hey little guy. I'm your dad". He smiled as his eyes became misty.

Naomi looked at them, felt her heart skip a beat. She'd expected Isaiah to cry or show some type of reaction to a stranger holding him. But he'd gone right into Sam's arms without any resistance. He seemed comfortable being held by Sam, as if he already understood exactly who Sam was.

Addison watched too; watched Sam hold the child he'd created with her best friend. This wasn't happening. The baby in his arms should've been hers, not Naomi's. A pain in her gut hit her so deep and with so much force, she felt like doubling over. Not able to look at the sight in front of her a second longer, she quietly slipped from the room and ran down the hallway.


End file.
